<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Familie by Fianva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564158">Familie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianva/pseuds/Fianva'>Fianva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Der Flug des Raben [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>D&amp;D session, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, d&amp;d background story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianva/pseuds/Fianva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Geschichte der Tieflingdame Ravenna von Dunkelstein, selbstproklamierte Tochter der Göttin des Todes. Als Betrügerin aufgezogen sucht sie nun einen Weg, der Dunkelheit in ihrem Herzen zu entfliehen. Diesen muss sie zum Glück nicht alleine gehen.<br/>(Sorry, Zusammenfassungen sind nicht mein Ding ;) )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Der Flug des Raben [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog - Aus dem Tagebuch eines Tieflingkindes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Als ich mich für D&amp;D 5e mehr und mehr interessierte, entstand das Bild einer gutgelaunten, stets zum flirten aufgelegten Tieflingdame, die aber ein düsteres Geheimnis in sich trug. Da aber niemand meiner alten Rollenspielrunde sich als DM meldete, bot ich mich an. Gleichzeitig war ich traurig, Ravenna nun nicht spielen zu dürfen. Daher machte ich sie zum Mittelpunkt einer Questreihe in meiner homebrew-Kampagne, nicht ahnend, dass die Gruppe sie so sehr ins Herz schließen würde, dass sie nun ein wiederkehrender NPC ist.<br/>Und wie immer, wenn ich mich mit einem Charakter in einem Rollenspiel stark identifiziere, musste ich ihre Geschichte aufschreiben.<br/>Da ich diese aber zuerst für mich schrieb und nie daran dachte, dass jemand anderer sich für sie interessieren würde, gibt es sie vorerst mal auf deutsch. </p><p>Sorry für etwaige Fehler, es haben zwar viele Leute drüber gelesen, aber es haben sich sicher noch welche versteckt!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viktor hat mir dieses Büchlein geschenkt, damit ich mich nicht langweile, während er neue „Kundschaft“ ausfindig macht.</p>
<p>Warum darf ich nicht mit ihm mitgehen?</p>
<p>Alleine in der Wildnis sitzen ist nun einmal langweilig. Und kalt. Blöder Schnee.</p>
<p>Ich könnte genauso gut schon verborgen im Gasthaus sitzen und warten. Es ist schon wieder zu lange her, dass ich die Gesellschaft anderer genossen habe.</p>
<p>Ich frage mich, wen Viktor diesmal auswählt. Zum Glück muss ich heute keine Untoten bekämpfen. Ich mag das Gefühl nicht, dass sich dabei in mir regt. Es ist, als ob etwas in mir dunkel wird und versucht, mich zu übernehmen. Es macht mir Angst. Viktor meint, das hat mit meinem dämonischen Blut zu tun. Wenn ich den Leuten helfe, indem ich die Untoten in ihrer Stadt besiege, tue ich Gutes und bekämpfe gleichzeitig meine dunkle Abstammung, meint er. Ich vertraue ihm. <br/>
Warum vertraut er also mir nicht. Ich könnte ihm bei der Suche nach neuen Klienten helfen. Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, die Familien kürzlich verstorbener in einem Dorf ausfindig zu machen. Ich könnte eine Illusion auf mich wirken, damit meine Hörner keinen Verdacht erregen. <br/>
          </p>
<p>Verdammte Kälte, ich suche ihn jetzt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Das war bestimmt ein Unfall. Oder er wurde bedroht.</p>
<p>Viktor hat einen jungen Mann erstochen!</p>
<p>Ganz ruhig bleiben, du wirst das klären. Es gibt bestimmt eine Erklärung! Es muss eine geben! Rede nachher einfach mit Viktor und er wird es ganz logisch erklären können.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er war es. Der junge Mann, der von Viktor erstochen wurde, war mein „Kunde“. Sein Geist hat genau das geschildert, was ich zuvor in der Gasse gesehen habe. Dabei war er nur irgendein Junge aus diesem Kaff. <br/>
Was, wenn es immer schon so war? Wenn ich nicht mit zufälligerweise gerade verstorbenen Geistern gesprochen habe, sondern Viktor sie immer „für mich“ umgebracht hat? <br/>
Betrügereien sind eine Sache, aber Mord? <br/>
Viktor holt mir gerade eine warme Suppe, aber er weiß, dass ich etwas vor ihm verberge. <br/>
Verdammt, ich höre seine Schritte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Ich hatte Recht. Viktor ist ein Mörder. Ich habe fast mein gesamtes Leben mit einem Mörder verbracht! Er hat reiche Leute gesucht und sie umgebracht, damit ich für ein kleines Entgelt mit ihren Seelen reden kann, um ihren Hinterbliebenen Ruhe bringen kann. Und nicht nur das. Er war es auch, der in manchen Dörfern die Untoten beschworen hat, damit ich für ihre Vertreibung bezahlt werde. <br/>
„Das Tieflingswunderkind“, dass ich nicht lache. <br/>
Von wegen, dass ich Gutes tue!<br/>
Wie konnte ich seine Grausamkeit und seine Gier nicht sehen? Ins Gesicht gelacht hat er mir, als ich ihn ein Monster nannte. <br/>
„Ich soll ein Monster sein? Du bist doch das Dämonenkind!“, war seine Erwiderung.<br/>
 Noch nie hat er so etwas Grausames über mich gesagt. Er war immer wie ein Vater für mich! Ich habe ihm meinen Schmerz und meine Verzweiflung entgegengeworfen. Wortwörtlich. Eisige Splitter manifestierten sich vor mir, die plötzlich auf ihn zuflogen. Einer hat ihn genau ins Auge getroffen. Dadurch konnte ich fliehen und bin gerannt. <br/>
Eigentlich weiß ich nicht, warum ich all dies aufschreibe. Vielleicht um mich von der Kälte abzulenken. Es ist dunkel und kalt und ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin. Ich höre schon die Krähen, die sich über mein Fleisch freuen werden. Ein passendes Ende für ein Dämonenkind, das sein Lebtag dem Tod gedient hat. <br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rabe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Die Geburt von Ravenna von Dunkelstein</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Natürlich ist Ravennas Geschichte nicht schon aus. Ein kurzes Kapitel, bevor es so richtig los geht.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es war seltsam, so lange an einem Ort zu bleiben.</p><p>Es war aber auch seltsam, noch am Leben zu sein. Nach der Auseinandersetzung mit meinem Ziehvater hatte ich mit meinem Leben abgeschlossen. Als ein Rabe neben mir im Schnee gelandet war, hatte ich ihn als meinen persönlichen Todesboten begrüßt, bevor ich zum letzten Mal meine Augen schloss. <br/>
Meine Überraschung war verständlicherweise groß, als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete und Dämmerlicht erblickte. Der Rabe hatte vor mir gesessen und war schließlich ein paar Schritte in den Wald gehüpft. Ich war ihm gefolgt, da ich angenommen hatte, dass er mein Begleiter durchs Totenreich war.<br/>
Selbst als ich eine breite Straße entlang ging, bis ich vor den Toren einer großen Stadt stand, dachte ich immer noch, im Jenseits zu sein.<br/>
Erst das bunte Treiben schon in aller Frühe hatte mich nachdenklich gemacht. Der Duft von frischem Brot und der aufkommende Hunger hatten mich schließlich überzeugt. <br/>
Ich war noch am Leben.<br/>
Der Rabe war verschwunden, vielleicht war er auch nur Einbildung gewesen. Dennoch dankte ich ihm in meinen Gedanken für meine zweite Chance. Niemals wieder würde ich dem Tod dienen. Ich würde die Dunkelheit in mir unter Verschluss halten und all das Leid, das ich mitverursacht hatte, wieder gut machen. Hier sollte mein neues Leben einen Sinn finden.</p><p>Die Hauptstadt Krohensteig war eine blühende Handelsstadt und trotzdem ich mit meiner hellgrauen Haut, den Hörnern und meinem Schwanz auffiel und auch böse Blicke erntete, so kam ich gut zurecht. Obwohl Tieflinge bereits einen besseren Ruf als noch vor ein paar Jahrzehnten genossen, war es für manch anderen immer noch schwierig, in uns nicht das absolute Böse zu sehen.</p><p>Viele verstanden zum Glück, dass wir nichts für unser dämonisches Blut konnten. Nur weil einer unserer Vorfahren sich mit einem Dämon eingelassen hatte, beeinflusste dies nicht unsere Persönlichkeit und Anständigkeit. Der Wirt, bei dem ich unterkam, gehörte zu den aufgeschlossenen Bewohnern der Stadt. Ich durfte in einer kleinen Kammer unter dem Dach wohnen und bekam eine Anstellung in seinem Gasthaus im Hafenviertel.</p><p><br/>
Da wir beide wussten, dass mein Aussehen seinem Ruf schaden konnte, verwandelte ich ihm zuliebe während meiner Dienstzeit in eine Menschenfrau mit weißem Zopf und stets gesenktem Blick. Mein Lebensstandard war mehr als bescheiden und nicht das, was ich gewohnt war, aber ich sah es als Teil meiner Strafe an.<br/>
Ich hätte durchaus in einem Bordell ein luxuriöses Leben führen können, aber ich bin in einem solchen aufgewachsen und wusste, welche Probleme dort zu finden waren. Ja, das Einzige, was ich meinem Ziehvater Positiv anrechnen kann, war, dass er mich von diesem Ort weggebracht hat, noch bevor ein Mann das erste Mal Geld für mich bezahlen wollte.  </p><p>So lebte ich einige Monate in Bescheidenheit und Einsamkeit als Navrane, die schüchterne Kellnerin.</p><p>Meine freien Nächte verbrachte ich oft auf dem Friedhof. Angesichts meiner Vergangenheit sollte man meinen, dass ich einen Ort voller toter Körper lieber gemieden hätte, aber es gab dort einen besonderen Platz, der mir Frieden schenkte. Ein kleiner Pavillion mit einer schwarzen Statue. Sie war von Pflanzen überwuchert gewesen und ich hatte sie gesäubert. Die Statue stellte eine Frau dar, eine Hand ausgestreckt, ohne erkennbares Gesicht. Wann immer ich die Statue in der Krypta besuchte, saß ein Rabe mit weißem Brustgefieder auf der ausgestreckten Hand und sah mich neugierig an. Nach einigen Besuchen streckte ich die Hand so aus, wie es die Statue tat. Ein überraschtes Keuchen entfuhr mir, als der Rabe sich auf meine Hand setzte.<br/>
 Nach einigen täglichen Besuchen kam er von selbst angeflogen und setzte sich auf meine Schulter. In ihm fand ich einen großartigen Zuhörer, dem ich von Alltäglichem oder auch meiner Vergangenheit erzählen konnte.</p><p>Einige Monate verbrachte ich auf diese Weise als Schankmaid und fühlte ich mich in Sicherheit, da ich annahm, dass mein Ziehvater einen so großen Ort meiden würde, wie wir es immer getan hatten. Meine Rastlosigkeit wuchs jedoch mit der Sicherheit. Sollte das mein Leben sein? Als schüchternes Mädchen mein Dasein fristen, Krüge voll mittelmäßigem Bier servieren und dreckiges Geschirr abwaschen?</p><p>Nein, das konnte ich nicht hinnehmen. Ich war eine stolze Tieflingdame und wollte nicht in Unsichtbarkeit verschwinden. Ein vorbeiziehender Zirkus brachte mich auf eine Idee und lenkte mein Schicksal in neue Bahnen.<br/>
Ich bat den Wirten um einen Gefallen. Eine Nacht sollte er mir sein Hinterzimmer zur Verfügung stellen und ich würde die Einnahmen meiner gesamten ersten Vorstellung ihm überschreiben. Sollte ich Erfolg haben, würde ich ihn zur Hälfte an meinen zukünftigen Vorhaben beteiligen.</p><p>Und so kam es, dass Ravenna von Dunkelstein in die Stadt zog - eine mysteriöse Frau, die an Hand von mythisch verzierten Karten in die Zukunft sehen konnte. Obwohl die Gäste am ersten Abend nur zögerlich in mein vorbereitetes Kämmerchen kamen, sprach sich mein Können bald herum. Der Wirt war zufrieden, da er nicht nur meine Einnahmen bekam, sondern auch mehr Gäste sein Wirtshaus besuchten, sobald ich wieder angekündigt wurde. Ich trat nicht regelmäßig auf, da ich unvorhersehbar und rätselhaft wirken wollte. Meine Rabengefährtin, die mittlerweile ein beständiger Gast in meinem Zuhause war, passte wunderbar zu meinem neuen mysteriösem Ich. In Wirklichkeit lieferte ich eine gute Show und es war auch nicht wirklich schwer, die einfachen Leute und abergläubischen Seeleute im Hafenviertel zu durchschauen. Ich hatte sogar bald Stammkunden und konnte mir eine größere Wohnung leisten.<br/>
Und dann kam etwas, was ich nie vorhersehen hätte können – der Angriff der Zwillingsdrachen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Feuer und Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Auftritt eines gut gekleideten Halbelfs.<br/>Ravenna zeigt, was sie kann.<br/>Neue Wege öffnen sich.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen ließ mich auffahren. Ich sprang von meinem Platz unter der schwarzen Statue auf und blickte mich um. Ein riesiger Schatten hüllte den Friedhof in Dunkelheit, bevor er weiterzog.</p><p>Ein weiteres Brüllen und nun konnte ich Schreie aus der Stadt hören. Auf dem markanten Turm der Magiergilde saß eine gewaltige grünschuppige Gestalt und spie eine grüne Giftwolke in die Straßen unter sich.<br/>
Ein Drache! <br/>
Nein, nicht nur einer!</p><p>Ein weiterer, größerer Drache flog über das Adelsviertel und verbrannte alles unter ihm mit seinem einem giftigen Feueratem. <br/>
Xirivakia, meine Rabengefährtin flatterte aufgeregt um mich. <br/>
Wir mussten hier weg. <br/>
Xiri stupste mich an und in mir rührte sich etwas. Es war nicht wie die Dunkelheit in mir.</p><p>Es war etwas Neues.<br/>
Ich richtete meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf dieses unbekannte Gefühl. Meine Haut kribbelte, meine Sicht verschwamm. Ich schrie, doch es war nicht mehr meine Stimme. Ich krächzte. Verwirrt griff ich mir an den Mund. Anstatt meiner Hände sah ich schwarze Flügel. <br/>
Wieder ein Krächzen, doch diesmal nicht von mir. Xirivakia flatterte vor mir auf und ab. Eine Stimme erklang in meinem Kopf.<br/>
 „Ruhig...Vertrauen.“<br/>
Als ob ich eine Wahl hatte.</p><p>Ein Frieden ergriff mich, von dem ich nicht wusste, woher er kam. Probeweise bewegte ich meine Flügel und sah erstaunt zu, wie der Boden sich von mir entfernte. Ich konzentrierte mich auf auf Xiri, die zum nächsten Dach flog. Auf Xirivakias Instinkt vertrauend folgte ich ihr in die Lüfte. Ich konnte nachher darüber nachdenken, was gerade passiert war.</p><p>Unter mir breitete sich Chaos in den Straßen aus. Ich sah, wie der kleinere Drache mit seinem Giftatem, sowie Klauen und Schwanz den Hafenbezirk attackierte. Das Gasthaus, in dem ich mein Zuhause gefunden hatte, war nicht mehr. <br/>
Aber es war keine Zeit für Trauer. Weiter, immer weiter, über die Dächer meiner erwählten Heimat flogen wir. Die Magiergilde im Zentrum der Stadt brach endgültig in sich zusammen. Ich konnte nur erahnen, was die Trümmer anrichteten.</p><p>Der Rauch der sich ausbreitenden Feuersbrunst trieb mir Tränen in die Augen, wodurch ich kaum etwas sah. Warum nur flogen wir nicht einfach aus der Stadt? Da endlich sah ich auf dem Hügel die Rubinfeste. In einem früheren Zeitalter, als die Magie noch streng in einzelne Magierichtungen unterteilt gewesen war, war dies der Magierorden des Feuers gewesen. Nun war sie ein Ausbildungsort für die Kampfmagier der Magieakademie Krohensteigs. Anscheinend wollte mich Xiri dorthin lotsen. <br/>
Ich merkte, wie meine Kräfte schwanden. Kurz vor dem Stadttor landete ich in einer Seitengasse. Keuchend, und ohne zu wissen wie, verwandelte ich mich zurück. Erschöpft sank ich auf die Knie.<br/>
Xiri landete auf meiner Schulter und rieb ihren Schnabel an meinem Hals. </p><p>„Hey Schätzchen! Nette Halskette hast du da!“, hörte ich eine ungehobelte Stimme rufen. <br/>
Vor mir hatten sich drei Männer aufgebaut, die ich einfach nur in die Kategorie Schlägertypen einteilen konnte.<br/>
„Gib sie uns, und du kannst weiter ziehen“, meinte der kleinste von ihnen gierig.<br/>
Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen. Abschaum, der die Katastrophe zum Plündern und Rauben ausnutzte. <br/>
Sie waren an die Falsche geraten. <br/>
 Als der größere der Männer auf mich zuschritt, spürte ich, wie die mir bekannte Magie sich rührte.<br/>
Es war lange her, dass dieser Teil meiner selbst erwacht war. Mir war, als ob dunkle Stimmen in einer unbekannten Sprache direkt in meinem Kopf flüsterten. </p><p> „Hast du nicht gehört, gibt uns alles was du hast, oder ich hole mir die Kette und durchsuche dich persönlich.“<br/>
„Eine wie die freut sich wahrscheinlich, wenn sie mal wieder angefasst wird“, höhnt sein Kumpan.</p><p>Nicht nur Plünderer, auch Rassisten. Dies war wirklich mein Glückstag. <br/>
Die Stimmen in meinem Kopf wurden lauter, drängender. Kälte kroch durch meine Adern und mein Atem kondensierte zu kleinen Wölkchen. Instinktiv streckte ich meine Hand aus und Eiszapfen manifestierten sich über meiner Handfläche. Ohne lange zu überlegen, schickte ich sie nach vorne zu dem Angreifer, der mit einem zahnlosen Lächeln auf mich zuschritt. Mit einem gellenden Schrei brach er zusammen, zwei Eissplitter in seinen Augen steckend. Vor meinem inneren Auge sah ich das Antlitz meines Ziehvaters aufblitzen.<br/>
Die anderen beiden zückten ihre Waffen. „Dafür wirst du büßen!“ <br/>
Was hatte ich getan? Ich wollte ihn nur leicht verletzen, aber nicht so verstümmeln. Zu meiner Fassungslosigkeit gesellte sich eine beunruhigende Zufriedenheit. Die Stimmen in meinem Kopf waren vorübergehend verstummt. </p><p>„Ihr solltet die Dame besser in Ruhe lassen!“, erklang eine edle Stimme vom Ende der Gasse.</p><p>Eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt kam auf uns zu.</p><p>Der zweite Angreifer lachte schallend. „Verzieh dich Schönling, oder du bist der nächste!“<br/>
 Er ignorierte den Neuankömmling und stürmte auf mich los, kam aber nicht weit. Wortlos brach er zusammen. Zwei Dolche steckten in seinem Rücken.<br/>
 Mehr Zeit hatte ich nicht, mir meinen Helfer genauer anzusehen.</p><p>Der letzte Bandit sah sich gehetzt, aber angriffsbereit, um. Xirivakia krächzte und mir kam eine Idee. Ich griff noch einmal nach der Magie in mir und ließ sie nach außen fließen. Eine dunkelviolette Aura umgab mich, während ich langsam auf ihn zuschritt. Dass es nur eine Illusion war, wusste mein Gegenüber nicht.<br/>
In meiner dämonischen Muttersprache rief ich: „Feigling, Feigling, lauf!“</p><p>Ich wusste, dass es für ihn wie ein Fluch wirken musste. Xiri unterstützte mich, in dem sie sich auf ihn stürzte.<br/>
Zum Glück fiel er auf meine Darbietung herein und floh mit panischem Gesichtsausdruck. Ich hatte keine Lust, ihm noch mehr Schaden zuzufügen. Einer hatte schon mit seinem Leben für diese Dummheit bezahlt, der andere hatte sich wimmernd in die andere Richtung zurückgezogen. Mein Herz klopfte wie wild. Das hätte auch anders ausgehen können.</p><p>Nun konnte ich meinen Helfer endlich genau wahrnehmen, während er sich seinen Gehrock zurechtzupfte.<br/>
Ein blasser Halbelf stand vor mir. Seine Kleidung, einst aus feinstem Tuch, nun zerfetzt. Er strich sich eine blonde, kurze Strähne mit einer behandschuhten Hand aus dem Gesicht und lächelte mir zu.<br/>
Ich erwiderte sein Lächeln und nickte. „Danke! Obwohl ich sie auch selbst in die Flucht geschlagen hätte!“<br/>
„Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel. Aber wir sollten lieber hier weg und uns nicht mit solchem Abschaum rumprügeln müssen.“<br/>
Da musste ich ihm zustimmen. Er hielt mir die Hand hin und ich ergriff sie, als ich über den Leichnam stieg. Dabei nahm ich wahr, dass die Dolche nicht mehr in dessen Rücken steckten.</p><p>Wieder ein Brüllen, direkt über uns. Mein Helfer zog mich zu sich und presste uns beide an die Hauswand unter ein kleines Vordach. Ich bewunderte seine Reflexe, wie auch seine Stärke, die man seiner schlanken Figur eindeutig nicht ansah.<br/>
Obwohl ich selbst nicht klein war, war er immer noch einen halben Kopf größer als ich. Das Brüllen entfernte sich und ich drückte mich von ihm weg.</p><p>„Wir sollten uns beeilen!“, meinte ich nur, während er sich verlegen räusperte. <br/>
„Kommt, ich kenne einen anderen Weg aus der Stadt“, meinte er nur und ging voraus. Sein Schritt war selbstbewusst, seine Haltung aufrecht. Alles an ihm schrie nach Adel und doch hatte er gerade einen Menschen präzise getötet, ohne Emotionen zu zeigen. Ich sah Xiri an, die mich einfach nur ankrächzte. Gemeinsam folgten wir dem Fremden.</p><p>Wir achteten darauf, nicht gesehen zu werden, und schlichen durch die Straßen. Mein neuer Begleiter wusste sich leise zu bewegen, das musste ich ihm lassen. Niemand behelligte uns. Was auch kein Wunder war, denn wir gingen wieder tiefer in die Stadt hinein. Schließlich standen wir vor einem Fachwerkhaus mit großer Doppeltüre, wohl ein Lagerhaus. <br/>
Der Halbelf schloss die Tür auf und hielt sie mir mit einer Verbeugung auf. Ich trat verwundert ein. Das Lagerhaus war voller Kisten, jedoch war keine Menschenseele zu sehen. <br/>
Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. „Warum sind wir hier?“<br/>
Er sah sich ein wenig um, während er mir antwortete. „Alle Bewohner Krohensteigs strömen gerade aus den Stadttoren und trampeln sich gegenseitig nieder. An diesem Ort befindet sich ein alter Tunnel aus der Stadt. Ah, hier entlang meine Dame!“<br/>
Er führte mich zu einer Kiste, doppelt so hoch wie ich selbst. Er klopfte ein wenig daran herum und plötzlich sprang eine verborgene Tür auf. Ich sah hinein und erblickte einen Weg, der in die Erde hinein führte und in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Die Wände waren mit Holzbalken abgestützt und erinnerten an eine Mine.<br/>
Diesmal ließ er mir nicht den Vorrang. Eine schwache Lichtkugel entstand in seinen Händen und er trat über die Schwelle der Geheimtür. Ich berührte Xirivakia, die daraufhin einen schwachen Schein von sich gab. Wieder ein Drachengebrüll und plötzlich wurde es heiß. Ich hörte das Holz über uns knacken und reagierte einfach nur. Ich stieß meinen Begleiter in die Dunkelheit vor uns. Hinter uns brach das Holz der Kiste krachend zusammen.</p><p>„Ihr habt uns das Leben gerettet!“, keuchte mein Begleiter unter mir. Er hatte die Arme schützend um mich geschlungen, als wir auf dem Boden gelandet waren.<br/>
 Ich rappelte mich auf und räusperte mich verlegen. „Danke fürs Auffangen. Ihr habt beeindruckende Reflexe!“<br/>
„Dennoch wart Ihr es, die die Gefahr schneller wahrgenommen hatte.“ </p><p>Ich sah auf die Holztrümmer, die uns die Rückkehr versperrten und zum Glosen begannen.  Ohne weitere Worte wandte sich mein Begleiter zum Gehen in die Dunkelheit um. Xiri hüpfte immer ein paar Schritte vor uns, um uns den Weg zu erhellen.<br/>
Einige Meter verbrachten wir in Schweigen, dann überwältigte mich meine Neugier. „Woher wisst Ihr von diesem Ort?“<br/>
„Das Lagerhaus gehört meinem Meister, Fürst Bolwor. Dies ist ein altes Lagerhaus der Diebesgilde, welches er ihnen für einen großzügigen Anteil abgekauft hat.“<br/>
Fürst Bolwor? Ich hatte schon von ihm gehört, er gehörte zu einem der reichsten Adeligen des Königreichs.</p><p>Erst jetzt kam mir die Bedeutung seiner Aussage. „Euer Meister?“<br/>
Mein Begleiter blieb kurz stehen und sah mich nachdenklich an. „Wie unhöflich von mir, mich nicht vorgestellt zu haben. Calor Ystia mein Name, Haus und Hofdiener Fürst Bolwors. Stehts zu Diensten, werte..“ <br/>
Seine Verbeugung war formvollendet.<br/>
Ich deutete einen Knicks an. „Venanra. Es ist mir eine Freude, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen.“ <br/>
Ich erstarrte. Gerade hatte ich ihm meinen echten Namen gesagt. <br/>
Er ergriff meine Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf, so als ob wir uns bei einer Tasse Tee kennen gelernt hätten und nicht in einem geheimen Tunnel aus der Stadt vor einem Drachenangriff fliehen mussten.<br/>
Die Erde bebte und einige Erdklumpen fielen Boden.<br/>
Xiri krächzte ungeduldig und wir setzten uns in Bewegung.</p><p>Ich hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, als wir endlich wieder Sonnenlicht vor uns sahen. Den letzten Weg des Tunnels hatten wir kriechen müssen, daher waren wir nun endgültig verdreckt und unsere Kleider zerrissen.</p><p>Doch wir waren am Leben und ich lächelte Calor zu.</p><p>Dieser erwiderte mein Lächeln nicht. „Ich hoffe, mein Herr konnte fliehen. Er war bei der Verkündung des hohen Rates, wie wohl die meisten aus dem Bezirk.“ <br/>
„Ich helfe Euch, ihn zu finden!“, versprach ihn ihm. Das war das mindeste, was ich tun konnte.</p><p>Endlich konnten wir uns wieder gänzlich aufrichten, der schmale Tunnel hatte in eine Höhle geführt. Xirivakia nutze ihre neugewonnene Flugfreiheit gleich aus und flatterte krächzend empor. Da sie immer noch leicht leuchtete, erkannte ich mehrere Kreaturen an der Höhlendecke. Ich rief nach meinem Raben, doch es war zu spät. Die riesigen, fledermausartigen Geschöpfe mit spitzem Saugrüssel waren erwacht und stürzten sich auf Xirivakia. Sie waren mindestens doppelt so groß wie sie, erkannte ich mit Schrecken.<br/>
Mir entkam ein Schrei, den Calor noch versuchte zu dämpfen, in dem er mir seine Hand auf den Mund legte. Aber die Bestien waren bereits in Aufruhr und einige hatten nun uns entdeckt. <br/>
Calor stellte sich schützend vor mich, in den Händen zwei Dolche haltend.<br/>
Während ich den sandten Lichtschein, der von seinen beiden Waffen ausging, bewunderte, schwoll das Flüstern in meinem Kopf wieder an. Ein Wort drang durch diese Kakophonie: „Töte!“<br/>
 Mein Atem kondensierte bereits wieder und das erste Ungetüm, das sich auf uns stürzen wollte, bekam einen Eissplitter in die Brust. Calor wehrte seinen Angreifer mit einem eleganten Sprung zu Seite ab und schlitzte ihn beim Vorbeifliegen den Rücken auf. <br/>
„Wir müssen hier raus!“, rief ich ihm zu. Diesmal unterdrückte ich das Flüstern in mir nicht. Es erfüllte mich, floss durch meine Adern. Ich beschwor die finsteren Mächte in mir, die ich lange Zeit unter Verschluss gehalten hatte. Eine dunkle Aura umgab mich, diesmal jedoch keine Illusion, um einzuschüchtern.<br/>
Diesmal wollte ich töten. </p><p>Ich bündelte die Aura, die um mich waberte zu einem dunklen Strahl. Ein besonders fettes Exemplar fiel sogleich vor mir zu Boden. <br/>
Calor sah mich an und nickte mir zu. Er schien keine Angst vor mir zu haben, was ich ihm hoch anrechnete. <br/>
Seine Dolche schnitten sich durch Körper und Flügel, während ich meine Aura immer wieder zu einem Angriff ausschickte. Meine Kräfte schwanden, doch wir waren fast am Ausgang. Da hörte ich einen entsetzlichen Schrei hinter mir.<br/>
Ich blickte hinauf und sah, wie eines dieser Monster meine Xirivakia gepackt und ihren Rüssel in sie gerammt hatte. Xiri brach in den Klauen des Monsters zusammen und bewegte sich nicht mehr. <br/>
Das Flüstern in meinem Kopf wurde zu einer einzigen, lauten Stimme: „Töte!“<br/>
Mit Tränen in den Augen kehrte ich um, um dieses Monster büßen zu lassen. Dadurch sah ich den Angreifer nicht, der sich auf mich herabstürzte. Ich hörte das Flattern der Flügel, Calors Warnschrei und spürte nur noch einen stechenden Schmerz in meinem Rücken.</p><p>Dann wurde alles schwarz.</p><p> </p><p>Wieder Stimmen, doch diesmal um mich herum. Geflüster, Schluchzen, Weinen. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen und blinzelte, bis die Welt nicht mehr ganz so verschwommen aussah. <br/>
Ich richtete mich langsam auf und spürte eine Hand, die mich an meiner Schulter sanft zu Boden drückte. „Bleibt liegen. Ihr seid in Sicherheit.“<br/>
Das Gesicht zu der Stimme tauchte auf und obwohl ich immer noch nicht fokussieren konnte, erkannte ich es. <br/>
„Calor!“ Ich lächelte und hob meine Hand.<br/>
Sie wurde von einer Hand in Handschuhen ergriffen. Ich spürte, wie weich das Leder war, aber auch, dass es an einigen Stellen gerissen war.<br/>
Endlich wurde mein Blick wieder klar. Ich erschrak.</p><p>Calor hatte eine Wunde an seiner Stirn, direkt über dem linken Auge. Er deutete meinen Gesichtsausdruck und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist schlimmer als es aussieht! Wie geht es Euch?“<br/>
„Durstig!“, flüsterte ich und setzte mich vorsichtig auf. Diesmal wurde mein Rücken gestützt und eine Flasche mit Wasser an die Lippen gehalten. Vorsichtig trank ich ein paar Schlucke.<br/>
„Wo sind wir?“, fragte ich verwirrt. Ich befand mich in einer steinernen Halle, um mich herum viele Leute, die ebenfalls am Boden saßen oder lagen. <br/>
„Rubinfeste.“ </p><p>Ich erinnerte mich. Der Drachenangriff! Unsere Flucht durch die Tunnel. Der Angriff der fliegenden Bestien. „Xiri!“ flüsterte ich.<br/>
Calor sah mich betroffen an. „Ich konnte sie nicht retten. Verzeiht mir!“<br/>
Tränen stiegen in meine Augen. Ich wusste, dass es nicht Recht war, um einen Raben zu trauern, wo doch gerade die Hauptstadt zerstört und so viele Leute getötet worden waren. <br/>
Und dennoch, sie war meine einzige Freundin gewesen. <br/>
Mein Hals brannte ob der Schluchzer, die ich mir nicht gestattete. <br/>
„Sh,sh, ich verstehe es!“, flüsterte Calor und strich mir über die Wange. Das brach den Damm. Er nahm mich in die Arme und ich ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf. Immerhin war ich nicht die Einzige hier.<br/>
Als ich mich ein wenig besser fühlte, löste ich mich von ihm. Ich wischte die letzte Träne fort und merkte den Schmutz auf meinen Fingern. Ich musste furchtbar aussehen. Meine Eitelkeit meldete sich und so leitete ich ein wenig meiner Magie um, um mein Aussehen wieder passabler zu machen. Dies brachte zwar den Schwindel zurück, doch das war es wert. Ich konnte mich zwar nicht sehen, wusste aber, dass Dreck und Schmutz verschwunden waren.<br/>
Calor lächelte mir zu. „Wie praktisch.“<br/>
„Du hast mich hierhergebracht?“ Es war mehr eine Aussage als Frage. Außerdem entschied ich mich, dass ich einen jungen Mann, der mich gerettet und und mit mir gegen riesige Fledermausmosquitos zu kämpfen, und in dessen Armen ich geweint hatte, nun duzen durfte.<br/>
Er nickte. „Eines dieser Monster hat dich angegriffen. Ich konnte es töten, doch es hatte dir schon viel Blut abgezapft. Du warst ohne Bewusstsein, also habe ich dich hierher getragen.“<br/>
Ich wusste nicht, ob ich das entwürdigend oder romantisch finden sollte.<br/>
Da fiel mir etwas anderes ein. „Dein Meister? Ist er vielleicht auch hier?“<br/>
„Er ist in dem anderen Saal.“ </p><p>Ich stand wackelig auf und hakte mich bei Calor ein, da mir immer noch ein wenig schwindelig war. „Worauf warten wir noch. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dem berühmten Fürst Bolwor zu begegnen.“<br/>
Er führte mich in den nächsten Raum. Ich staunte, als ich eintrat. Durch ein enormes Buntglasfenster, das einen flammenden Kreis darstellte, drangen bunte Lichtstrahlen herein und tauchten den Raum in warmes Licht. Calor lächelte ob meines Blickes, führte mich aber weiter zu einer Liege. <br/>
Ich hatte mir Fürst Bolwor anders vorgestellt. <br/>
Vor allem älter.</p><p> Vor mir lag ein Mann, der höchstens Anfang vierzig sein konnte. Er sah bleich und ausgezehrt aus und ich erkannte Schmerz in seinen Augen. Als er seinen Diener sah, setzte er sich mühsam auf. Calor ließ ab von mir und verneigte sich tief vor dem Fürsten.<br/>
„Ist das etwa die junge Dame, die meinen liebsten Diener und Freund gerettet hat?“ <br/>
Ich vollführte einen Knicks und war über meine Entscheidung froh, mein Aussehen mit magischen Mitteln wieder tadellos aussehen zu lassen. Anscheinen schien er sich auch nicht an meinen Hörnern zu stören. Mir fiel ein Stein von Herzen.<br/>
„Ravenna von Dunkelstein, mein Herr. Es ist mir eine große Ehre, Euch kennen zu lernen.“<br/>
Ich hoffte, Calor würde zu meiner plötzlichen Namensänderung schweigen. Mir erschien die Mystikerin Ravenna einfach als eine bessere Wahl als Navrane die Schankmaid.<br/>
„Ravenna von Dunkelstein, die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Ich hoffe Ihr verzeiht mir meine Manieren. Der Angriff hat meine Kräfte schwinden lassen, weswegen ich mich nur schwer bewegen kann.“<br/>
Ich trat näher an ihn heran und ergriff seine Hand, die er mir hinhielt. „Ich bin froh, dass Ihr es geschafft habt.“<br/>
Der Fürst nickte traurig. „Nur wenige hatten dieses Glück. Das Feuer, die Giftwolke...“ Er brach ab, da ihn ein Hustenreiz überkam.<br/>
Als Calor ihm ein Wasser reichte, winkte er nur ab und sah mich wieder an. <br/>
 „Setzt Euch doch ein wenig zu mir und erzählt mir von eurer Flucht. Mein guter Calor, der sonst nicht um Worte ringt, konnte kaum sprechen vor lauter Sorge um Euch. Er war hin und hergerissen zwischen Euch und mir. Daher musste ich ihm befehlen, zu Euch zu gehen.“<br/>
Ich grinste Calor mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an, während er mir einen Stuhl bereitstellte. Mit erröteten Wangen blieb er neben mir stehen, schwieg aber. <br/>
So begann ich zu berichten.</p><p>„Bravo Calor, ich wusste immer, dass man auf dich zählen kann“, meinte Fürst Bolwor, als ich mit der Erzählung schloss.<br/>
Calor neigte seinen Kopf in Dankbarkeit. <br/>
Der Fürst richtete sich ein wenig auf. „Mein Lieber, würdest du dich bitte erkundigen, wie es nun weitergeht. Du weißt, ich bin ein Mann der Taten und kann es nicht leiden, im Dunklen gelassen zu werden.“<br/>
Calor nickte und auch ich erhob mich,<br/>
„Nicht doch, meine Liebe, bleibt doch hier und erfreut mich mit Eurer Anwesenheit“ meinte er mit einem aufrichtigen Lächeln. Calor sah mich überrascht an und ich winkte ihm grinsend.<br/>
Als er fort war, beugte sich der Fürst zu mir. Seine gute Laune schien von ihm abzufallen. „Ravenna, ich habe eine große Bitte an Euch. Nehmt doch bitte aus meinem Mantel den großen Umschlag. <br/>
Ich tat wie mir geheißen und wollte ihn ihm geben. Der Fürst umklammerte jedoch meine Hand. „Behaltet es. Sollte ich es nicht schaffen, gebt ihn bitte Calor.“</p><p>Verwirrt zog ich meine Hand zurück. „Wovon redet ihr, mein Herr? Ihr werdet Euch wieder erholen.“<br/>
„Wenn es so ist, werde ich den Umschlag wieder zurückfordern. Aber ich verdanke meinen Reichtum nicht dem Zufall und dem Fatalismus. Deswegen nehmt ihn nun an Euch.“<br/>
Ich steckte den Umschlag verwirrt in meinen verzauberten Beutel. Warum ich? Fürst Bolwor schien meine Gedanken zu erraten. „Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass Calor freiwillig von meiner Seite weicht. Und doch sah ich heute das Bedürfnis in ihm, zu Euch zu gehen.“<br/>
Ich stammelte eine Entschuldigung. <br/>
„So war das nicht gemeint meine Liebe. Ich wollte damit sagen, dass ich Euch vertraue, weil Calor Euch vertraut.“<br/>
Darauf wusste ich keine Antwort. Zum Glück erschien unsere gemeinsame Verbindung in dem Augenblick. „Wir werden bald aufbrechen. Mein Herr, habt Ihr noch Sachen, um die ich mich kümmern soll?“ <br/>
Bolwor lachte, was sich in ein weiteres markerschütterndes Husten umwandelte. Als er die Hand von seinem Mund löste, sah ich gerade noch, wie er sich einen Blutstropfen aus dem Mundwinkel wischte.<br/>
Es ging ihm bei weitem nicht so gut, wie er es darstellte. Ich verfluchte mich dafür, keine Heilmagie zu beherrschen. Alles in mir war der Zerstörung und Täuschung gewidmet. Ich sah mich um und bemerkte erstmalig die Stimmung in dem Raum. Es gab noch zwei weitere Betten mit Patienten. Daneben standen oder saßen deren Angehörige, einige beteten, andere weinten. Ich stand auf, fest entschlossen, einen Heiler aufzutreiben, der mir mehr über Fürst Bolwors Zustand erläutern konnte.<br/>
 Ich entschuldigte mich bei den Männern. Der Adelige ergriff meine Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Er flüsterte dabei: „Passt aufeinander auf!“.<br/>
Mit Tränen in den Augen nickte ich und entfernte mich schnell. </p><p> </p><p>Schweren Herzens trat ich wieder in die Halle ein. Ich hatte meinen Kopf frei bekommen müssen und war ein wenig herumgewandert. Schließlich hatte ich mich an eine junge Gnomenfrau in der Tracht einer Heilerin gewandt. Sie hatte mir erklärt, dass Fürst Bolwor dort untergebracht worden war, wo es am schlechtesten um die Patienten bestellt war – im Gebetsraum. Er hatte jegliche heilende Magie abgelehnt, um sie anderen zukommen zu lassen. Sie erzählte mir außerdem, dass er sehr viel von dem Giftangriff des grünen Drachen abbekommen hatte. Es war also nur eine Frage der Zeit. Auf dem Weg zurück in den Tempel fragte ich mich, wie ich es wohl Calor erklären sollten.</p><p>Ich fand Calor allein auf der leeren Liege vor, wo bis vor kurzem noch Fürst Bolwor gelegen hatte. Der blonde Halbelf hatte den Mantel seines Meisters auf dem Schoß liegen und starrte darauf.<br/>
Ich setzte mich neben Calor. <br/>
„Er wollte nur ein wenig ruhen. Doch ...“ Calors Stimme war vollkommen emotionslos. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Es gab nichts zu sagen. </p><p>Eine männliche, melodiöse Stimme erklang vor dem Tempel. „Wir werden ein Portal nach Steinfurt öffnen. Alle Familien und Unverletzten sollen in den Hof kommen.“<br/>
Ich verschränkte meine Finger mit Calors. Er sah mich an. „Steinfurt also!“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Steinfurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Das neue Leben in Steinfurt nimmt seinen Lauf.<br/>Ein Brief aus der Vergangenheit könnte die Zukunft ändern.<br/>Ravenna macht eine neue Bekanntschafft.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Die Stadt Steinfurt im Norden des Kontinents hatte gerade eine eigene Tragödie hinter sich gebracht. Nach Krohensteig waren verschiedenste darüber Gerüchte vorgedrungen. Ein Nekromant hatte Steinfurt offenbar benutzt, um eine Armee für sich auszuheben. Einer kleinen Heldentruppe war es zu verdanken, dass die Stadt wieder frei war und sich im Wiederaufbau befand. Daher kamen zusätzliche Arbeitskräfte für den Wiederaufbau Steinfurts ganz Recht und wir Flüchtlinge von Krohensteig wurden wohlwollend aufgenommen. <br/>
Die Unterkunft die Calor und ich vom Wirten bekamen, bestand aus zwei Räumen. Calor überließ mir das Schlafzimmer und schlief selbst im Wohnzimmer. Ich machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass er nun kein Diener mehr war und ich uns in unserer Freundschaft gleichberechtigt sah, doch er änderte seine Meinung nicht.</p><p>Calor ging in seiner neuen Arbeit richtig auf. Anfangs half er nur im Wirtshaus aus, ging mit dem Wirten die Vorräte durch und erstellte Pläne und Listen für die nächsten Monate. Er half der Frau des Wirten in der Küche und zeigte ihr neue Zubereitungsarten. Aus den einfachsten Zutaten zauberte er Köstlichkeiten.<br/>
Sein Ruf als Organisationstalent sprach sich bald herum, und so kamen viele Leute zu ihm, um sich von ihm helfen zu lassen. Calor hatte ein unglaubliches Händchen für Zahlen und Planungen und jeder der ihn um Hilfe bat, verließ ihn mit mindestens einem Problem weniger. Dies kam auch dem Wirten zu Gute, da er immer mehr Gäste bekam.<br/>
Es mag eitel klingen, aber auch ich hatte meinen Anteil daran.<br/>
 Anfangs waren die Leute noch zurückhalten mir gegenüber. Ich hatte mich dagegen entschieden, mich wieder in eine Illusion zu kleiden. Mir war bewusst, dass meine gräuliche Haut, meine Hörner und mein Schwanz befremdlich wirkten. Ich hatte aber auch gelernt, damit umzugehen und mich dem Missfallen auszusetzen. Es lag an mir, ihre Meinung über Tieflinge zu ändern.<br/>
Und so ging ich offen auf die Bewohner der Stadt zu, hauütsächlich Menschen und Zwerge, unterhielt mich mit ihnen, hörte mir ihre Sorgen und Ängste an und spendete Trost. Ich genoss es zu flirten, zu lachen und Komplimente zu verteilen. Bald waren die Vorurteile vergessen und meine Beliebtheit stieg.</p><p>Dank Calor und mir wurde das Gasthaus „Zum Sonnenbaum“ die erste Adresse in der Stadt. Abends war der Schankraum oft zum Bersten voll. </p><p>Hin und wieder drangen Neuigkeiten über Krohensteig zu uns. Wir erfuhren, dass die grünen Drachen, die sich in Krohensteig eingenistet hatten, Geschwister waren, eine Seltenheit, wodurch sie zu dem Mittelpunkt eines Drachenkultes geworden waren. Dieser hatte schon vor Jahren wichtige politische Ränge in der Hauptstadt infiltriert und half den grünen Biestern, die Bevölkerung zu unterdrücken. Gleichzeitig drangen Gerüchte einer Widerstandsbewegung zu uns. <br/>
Mich beschäftigte aber ein anderer Gedanke.<br/>
Hatte mein Ziehvater vielleicht sogar von dem Drachenkult gewusst und deshalb die Hauptstadt immer gemieden? Nein, der Gedanke war lächerlich. Ich machte ihn gerade größer, als er war. Viktor war nichts als ein kleiner, mieser Betrüger und Mörder, woher hätte er von einer solchen Verschwörung wissen sollen? Ich musste endlich aufhören, über ihn nachzudenken. Dieser Teil meines Lebens war endgültig vorbei!</p><p><br/>
Bald konnten Calor und ich uns eine neue Bleibe leisten, eine kleine Wohnung mit zwei Schlafzimmern und einer Kochnische im Wohnzimmer. Es war uns nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen, nicht mehr gemeinsam zu wohnen, so sehr hatten wir uns aneinander gewöhnt. Calor wurde immer öfter zu kleineren Projekten des Wiederaufbaus hinzugezogen, da seine Meinung mehr und mehr gefragt war. <br/>
Oftmals kam er spät nach Hause und ich wartete stets auf ihn vor dem Kamin mit einem Gläschchen Wein. Nun gut, manchmal war ich bereits eingeschlafen, doch sobald er sich mich neben mich setzte, hatte er meine Aufmerksamkeit. Er erzählte mir von seinem Tag und ich ihm von meinen. Sollte ich dabei doch wieder einschlafen, so wachte ich am nächsten Morgen stets in meinem Bett auf.</p><p>Eines Tages im Frühling kam er besonders gut gelaunt nach Hause. „Ich soll morgen dabei sein, wenn der Spatenstich für das neue Badehaus beginnt. Wir haben tagelang diskutiert, wo eine gute Stelle dafür sein könnte. Mein Vorschlag hat die meisten Stimmen bekommen“ erzählte er, während er seine Lederhandschuhe auszog und sie auf den Tisch neben die Gläser legte.<br/>
Ich reichte ihm sein Glas und prostete ihm zu. „Natürlich, du hast dir am meisten Gedanken darüber gemacht!“<br/>
Unsere Gläser klirrten und er nickte: „Es tut gut, sich wieder nützlich zu fühlen.“<br/>
Mir lag schon länger etwas auf der Seele und ich wollte seine vergnügte Stimmung ausnutzen. Ich zog unter dem Sofakissen einen Umschlag hervor und reichte ihn ihm. <br/>
Sein Gesicht wurde ernst, als er die Schrift erkannte. „Der ist von Fürst Bolwor.“<br/>
Wir hatten seit dem verhängnisvollen Tag nie über ihn gesprochen. Ich hatte Calor mittlerweile alles über mich und meinen Ziehvater erzählt. Sein Leben vor dem Drachenangriff war weiterhin ein Rätsel, ich hatte ihn nie gedrängt, sich mir zu öffnen.<br/>
Dies hier hatte ich dem Adeligen aber damals versprochen.<br/>
Calor machte den Brief auf, zog einige Papiere daraus hervor und erstarrte.<br/>
Ich stand auf, da ich ihm seinen Moment mit der Vergangenheit lassen wollte. Außerdem war es spät und ich war müde. </p><p><br/>
Seine Hand schloss sich um mein Handgelenk. „Bleib. Bitte.“<br/>
Seine Stimme klang belegt, daher setzte ich mich wieder neben ihn, während er die Papiere durch ging. <br/>
Er wurde immer bleicher und bleicher. Endlich sah er mich mit großen Augen an.<br/>
„Es gehört mir“, flüsterte Calor.<br/>
Ich verstand nicht. <br/>
Er hielt mir die Papiere hin. Ich begriff von derlei Dingen nichts, doch ich sah die Unterschrift des Fürsts.<br/>
„Er hat mit alles hinterlassen!“ , flüsterte Calor.<br/>
Nun war ich hellwach. „Was soll das heißen, alles hinterlassen?“<br/>
„Sein Haus, sein Vermögen, seine Schiffe. Alles.“<br/>
Ich nahm einen großen Schluck direkt aus der Weinflasche, was Calor mit einem verächtlichen Blick quittierte. Es beruhigte mich, dass er so reagierte, er war also nicht übergeschnappt.<br/>
„Aber das ist alles in Krohensteig“, meinte ich immer noch ungläubig.<br/>
„Er hatte doch nicht alles in seinem Haus. Außerdem gehört das Grundstück nun mir, selbst wenn das Haus zerstört ist. Sein Vermögen wiederum ist teils gut versteckt und dann gibt es noch seine Handelsschiffe.“<br/>
Calor lehnte sich mit einem Schnaufen nach hinten.<br/>
Ich wedelte ihm mit den Papieren Luft zu. Schnell riss er sie mir aus der Hand und schob sie zurück in den Umschlag. <br/>
Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. „Du bist jetzt also reich. Soll ich dich nun mit Fürst Ystia anreden?“<br/>
„Du hast schon Recht, im Moment ist alles noch in Krohensteig. Und das Erbe muss erst beglaubigt werden. Die Dinge sind also noch beim Alten.“<br/>
Die Aussage traf mich wie ein Schlag. Er war reich und konnte in seine Kreise zurückkehren. Ich war immer noch...naja im Moment war ich wieder nur eine Schankmaid. <br/>
Calor trank seinen Wein aus und stellte unsere Gläser in die Kochnische. „Ich muss erstmal darüber schlafen.“<br/>
Und schon schloss sich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer hinter ihm. Zum ersten Mal seit unserer gemeinsamen Zeit hatte er mir keine gute Nacht und süße Träume gewunschen. Ein Schauer lief mir den Rücken hinunter.</p><p>Ich schlief schlecht und wachte später auf als sonst. Ich spürte ein Brennen in meiner Brust. Hatte ich etwa Angst vor dem Alleinsein? Was band Calor und mich denn wirklich zusammen? Das Leben hier in Steinfurt war wohl nur vorübergehend, das wussten wir beide. Immer öfter hörten wir von den Kämpfen in Krohensteig gegen den Drachenkult und deren selbsternannten grünen Göttern. <br/>
So sehr es uns hier in Steinfurt gefiel, es war nicht unsere Heimat. Wir rechneten damit, irgendwann wieder nach Krohensteig zurückkehren zu können. Calor erwartete mit dem Testament eine bemerkenswerte Zukunft und mich.... nichts. <br/>
Ich ärgerte mich über mich selbst. Es lag nicht in meiner Natur mir länger als nötig Sorgen um die Zukunft zu machen. Ich hatte immer schon das hier und jetzt genossen und würde jetzt nicht damit aufhören. Entschlossen packte ich einen Korb mit Leckereien zusammen und machte mich auf, Calor zu überraschen. </p><p>Ich wusste genau, wo er zu finden war, immerhin hatte er mir die letzten Tage immer wieder erzählt, dass dies einfach der perfekte Standort für ein Badehaus sei. Ich zog mir eines meiner liebsten Kleider in einem kräftigen Violettton an und brach auf.</p><p>„Ravenna, sieh nur, hier kommt das Hauptgebäude hin, doch zuerst geht man durch einen kleinen Garten, in dem man zu jeder Jahreszeit andere Pflanzen bestaunen kann. So können sich Geist und Körper entspannen.“ Calor erzählte mir voller Enthusiasmus von den Plänen.<br/>
Ich war so stolz auf ihn, als ich bemerkte, wie die anderen seinen Worten lauschten und zustimmten. Er war einfach unglaublich, was auch immer er anfasste, wurde perfektioniert.<br/>
Während ich seinen Erzählungen lauschte, sah ich den Arbeitern zu, wie sie den Boden aufgruben. <br/>
Mein Blick blieb an einem Halbork hängen, dessen grüne Haut in der Sonne vor Schweiß funkelte. Seine schwarzen Haare waren am Hinterkopf zusammengebunden und fielen über seine Schultern. Interessanterweise ragten aus seinem Mund keine Hauer. Er trug nur eine braune Leinenhose und Stiefel. Mit jedem Spatenstich sah ich, wie sich seine Muskeln bewegten. <br/>
Als er kurz innehielt und sich mit der Hand über die Stirn wischte, trafen sich unsere Blicke. Ich wich ihm jedoch nicht aus, sondern hob meine Augenbraue und lächelte ihm zu. Sein Mund kräuselte sich ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln und er setzte seine Arbeit fort. Er vergewisserte sich, dass ich ihm weiter zusah, und wandte sich ein wenig zur Seite, so dass ich nun seine Hinterseite bewundern konnte. Ich biss mir auf die Zunge, um nicht loszulachen. Dennoch musste ich zugeben, dass es durchaus ein netter Anblick war.<br/>
„Nun, was sagst du Ravenna?“, brachte mich Calor wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.<br/>
„Ein Meisterwerk“ erwiderte ich und löste meinen Blick. Ich hielt Calor den Korb hin. „Ich habe dir eine kleine Stärkung mitgebracht, da ich weiß, dass du gerne zu essen vergisst.“<br/>
Er nahm mir den Korb ab und küsste meine Hand. „Ich muss mich noch um einiges kümmern, möchtest du noch bleiben und ein wenig zusehen?“ </p><p>Darum musste er mich nicht zweimal bitten. Ich setzte mich in die Sonne und ließ meinen Blick über die Baustätte schweifen. Natürlich zog mich ein gewisser Halbork in den Bann. <br/>
Als ein Zwerg an ihn herantrat und ihn ablöste, kam der Halbork auf mich zu. Ich blieb gelassen sitzen, während er sich neben mich sinken ließ. „Seid Ihr Ravenna?“ Oh, ich hatte nicht mit einer so wohltuenden Stimme gerechnet. <br/>
Ich zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Woher wisst Ihr das?“<br/>
Er lachte. „Ich soll verdammt sein, wenn Ystia zwei hübsche Tieflingsfreundinnen hat.“ <br/>
Ich kicherte. „In einem irrt Ihr Euch aber. Ich bin eine Freundin, nicht seine Freundin.“<br/>
„Gut für mich!“ Sein Lächeln drang tief in mich ein.<br/>
„Ihr seid mir gegenüber im Vorteil. Wie darf ich Euch nennen?“ <br/>
„Ferro, der Eiserne. Seid Ihr immer noch im Sonnenbaum anzutreffen?“ <br/>
Seine forsche Art gefiel mir. Ich bejahte seine Frage.<br/>
„Gut, dann sehen wir uns dort, werte Ravenna.“<br/>
Ich mochte es, wie mein Name von seinen Lippen klang. <br/>
Er stand auf und streckte sich. Mit einem Zwinkern verabschiedete er sich von mir. <br/>
Ich konnte nicht anders, als meinen Blick noch einmal über seinen Körper gleiten zu lassen. Etwas regte sich in mir. <br/>
Verdammt.<br/>
Xirivakia landete neben meinen Knien, sah Ferro nach und blickte mich dann schief an.<br/>
„Xiri, ich bin in Schwierigkeiten.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Stahl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ravenna genießt die Vorteile des "Stählernen" (*zwinkerzwinker*)<br/>Calor fasst einen Entschluss.<br/>Neuigkeiten aus der Heimat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Das erste Kapitel, dass die Einstufung "explicit" rechtfertigt. <br/>Ravenna hat sich ein wenig Spaß verdient ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mein Rücken krachte gegen die Tür des Gästezimmers. Der kurze Schmerz war nichts gegen die süßen Freuden, die Ferros Zunge auslösten. Meine Finger krallten sich in seine Haare und zogen daran. Er löste sich von meinem Hals und unsere Lippen trafen sich erneut. Seine Hände schoben sich meine Hüfte entlang und umfassten meinen Pobacken. Ich verstand den leichten Druck und ließ mich von ihm hochheben, während meine Beine seine Hüften umschlangen.<br/>Keuchend ließ er von meinen Lippen ab, nur um sich den Weg hinab zu meinem durchaus freizügigen Dekolletee zu küssen. Meine Finger gruben sich in seinen Rücken und ich seufzte seinen Namen.<br/>Er ließ wieder von mir ab und grinste mich an: „Ich bin gespannt, wie oft ich dir meinen Namen heute noch entlocken kann.“<br/>Ich presste meine Hüfte ein wenig mehr an ihn. „Weniger Reden, mehr Taten, mein Großer!“<br/>Lachend trug er mich zum Bett.</p><p> </p><p>Ferro war wirklich noch am selben Abend im „Sonnenbaum“ aufgetaucht. Wir hatten gelacht und geflirtet und ich hatte mich dabei so lebendig wie schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Schließlich hatte er mir verschwörerisch zugeflüstert, dass er sich hier ein Zimmer genommen hatte, war aufgestanden und mit einem letzten Zwinkern nach oben gegangen.<br/> Ich hatte mir auf die Lippe gebissen und ihm hinterhergeblickt. Meine verbleibende Arbeitszeit hatte mich daran gehindert, ihm sofort die Stiegen nachzulaufen.<br/>  „Geh!“, hatte die Wirtin schließlich gesagt und mich angegrinst. Nachdem ich ihr um den Hals gefallen war, hatte mich nichts mehr aufgehalten. <br/>Vor der Tür hatte ich noch das Dekolletee gerichtet, so dass möglichst viel nackte Haut zu sehen war, meine Haare mit meinen Fingern durchgekämmt und geklopft. Was auch immer ich erwartet hatte, das war es nicht gewesen. <br/>Ferro war nackt in all seiner Pracht vor mir gestanden und mit verführerischem Füstern meinen Namen geflüstert.<br/>Da war er wieder gewesen, der Schauer, der mich überkam, wenn er meinen Namen mit seiner tiefen Stimme aussprach. Ohne weiter zu überlegen, war ich eingetreten. Weit war ich nicht gekommen. Seine Lippen waren schon auf die meinen gepresst, bevor er noch die Tür zuschlagen konnte. </p><p> </p><p>„Und wie oft war es?“, fragte ich ihn, während ich sanft seinen Kopf streichelte, der auf meiner Brust lag. <br/>„Hmmm?“, brummte er nur. <br/>„Wie oft habe ich deinen Namen gesagt?“<br/>Ferro hob nun seinen Kopf und sah mich triumphierend mit seinen rehbraunen Augen an. „Drei Mal geseufzt, vier Mal geschrien und zweimal gebettelt.“<br/>Ich kicherte und drückte ihn sanft von mir weg. Als er am Rücken lag, setzte ich mich rittlings auf ihn. Ich beugte mich nach vorne und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, während mein Tieflinsschwanz bereits seine Hüfte streichelte: „Ich bin dran. Und ich mag zweistellige Zahlen!“</p><p>Erschöpft stand ich aus dem Bett auf. Ferro, der auf dem Bauch lag, kommentierte meine Abwesenheit mit einem unzufriedenen Grunzen. Ich ging zu dem kleinen Tisch und füllte mir einen Becher mit Wasser, den ich in einem Zug leerte. Ich schloss die Augen und genoss die Kühle, die meinen Hals hinunterrann. Zwei warme, große Hände umfassten meine Hüften und mein Nacken wurde mit Küssen eingedeckt. Ich lehnte mich ein wenig nach hinten und erfreute mich an der Zuneigung. Es war viel zu lange her, dass ich solche Freuden empfangen hatte. Ich mochte es auch, wie seine grüne Haut auf meiner grauen aussah.<br/>„Was wirst du Ystia sagen?“, flüsterte Ferro in mein Ohr und knabberte daran.<br/>Dieser Gedanke war mir durchaus auch durch den Kopf gegangen.<br/>„Gar nichts. Das hier geht nur dich und mich etwas an.“<br/>Ferros Hände wanderten weiter nach um oben und umfassten meine Brüste. <br/>„Ihr zwei habt also wirklich nie...?“<br/>Ich schüttelte den Kopf und hörte die unausgesprochene Frage. „Wir haben viel miteinander durchgemacht, aber dazu ist es irgendwie nie gekommen. Unsere Zuneigung liegt auf einer ganz anderen Ebene.“<br/>Seine Finger begannen zu kreisen und ich summte zufrieden.<br/>„Dann seid ihr beide Idioten!“, brummte Ferro.<br/>„Hey!“ Ich stieß spielerisch mit meiner Hüfte nach hinten. Ferro hielt mich daraufhin fest. <br/>„Keine Sorge meine Schöne, du bist dennoch die Schlauere von euch beiden!“<br/>Er spreizte meine Beine ein wenig und presste sich begierig an mich. Dieser Halbork hatte wirklich eine beeindruckende Ausdauer.<br/>Ich lächelte nach hinten. „Warum das denn?“<br/>„Du hast mich nicht abblitzen lassen!“<br/>„Soll das heißen...ah!“ Ferro drang in mich ein und unterbrach meinen Satz.<br/>Er drückte meinen Oberkörper auf den Tisch und lehnte sich über mich. „Er ist ein gutaussehender Elf und ich hätte nur zu gern seine stoische Fassade zum Bröckeln gebracht.“<br/>Seine Stöße waren langsam und so konnte ich das eben Gehörte noch verarbeiten.<br/>„Hast du mich deswegen angesprochen? Um ihn eifersüchtig zu machen?“<br/>Dies brachte mir einen Klaps auf meinen Hintern ein und ich stöhnte auf.<br/> „Oh, das hätte ich mir denken können, dass dir das gefällt. Warum ich dich angesprochen habe, meine süße Ravenna?“<br/>Klatsch, nun auf die andere Pobacke.<br/> Ich versuchte, mich aufzurichten, doch er drückte mich wieder hinunter: „Du bist heiß und ich wollte....“ Die Stöße wurden energischer.<br/>„...das hier.“ <br/>Seine Hände wanderten über meinen Körper und gaben mir das, was ich wollte.<br/> Da wir von den vorherigen Malen noch ein wenig erschöpft waren, dauerte es diesmal nicht lange, bis wir keuchend und zufrieden auf den Tisch sanken. <br/>Dies war jedoch keine Pose, um lange zu verweilen, und so stieß ich den Halbork hinter mir mit dem Ellenbogen an.<br/>Er half mir auf, drehte mich so, dass er mich ansehen konnte, und küsste mich zärtlicher als die Male davor.<br/>„Bleibst du die Nacht über hier?“<br/>Ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich muss nach Hause zu Calor.“<br/>Zu meiner Überraschung drückte mir Ferro einen Kuss auf die Stirn und nickte. Ich lächelte ihm ein wenig schüchtern zu. „Doch das muss nicht heißen, dass ich nicht wieder kommen kann?“ <br/>Er tätschelte meinen Hintern. „Keine Sorge, du wirst wieder kommen! Dafür sorge ich!“</p><p> </p><p>Kurz vor Mitternacht öffnete ich leise die Tür zu unserer Wohnung. Warmes Kaminfeuer empfing mich. Es war jedoch der Anblick von Calor, der wohl beim Lesen auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war, der mein Herz mehr erwärmte. Ich konnte nicht anders und kniete mich vor das Sofa, um ihn zu betrachten. <br/>Er wirkte so jung. Nun eigentlich wirkte er nur so jung, wie er wirklich war. Ich wusste mein tatsächliches Alter nicht, aber wir waren wohl ungefähr gleich alt. Es war mir bewusst, dass er in den Augen anderer arrogant und gefühlskalt wirkte. Dabei wollte er nur helfen. Er selbst wollte immer das Beste geben um, um die Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen. So wie ich. Nur hatten wir beide unterschiedliche Ansätze. </p><p>Ich strich ihm eine blonde Strähne aus der Stirn und nahm vorsichtig das Buch von seiner Brust. Er rührte sich ein wenig und ein zufriedenes Grunzen entkam seiner Kehle. Schließlich öffnete er seine grünen Augen und lächelte, als er mich erkannte. So bekam nur ich ihn zu sehen. <br/>Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. „Verzeih, es ist spät geworden.“<br/>„Du wirkst gut gelaunt!“<br/>Ich wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen. „Ich musste die schöne Nacht ausnutzen und bin noch spazieren gewesen.“<br/>Es schmerzte, ihn anzulügen, doch etwas in mir wollte die Sache mit Ferro noch nicht preisgeben.<br/>Nun war er es, der über mein Haar streichelte. „Schon gut. Komm, setzt dich noch kurz zu mir, ich muss mit dir über etwas sprechen.“<br/>Mein Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen. <br/>Er ergriff meine Hände und führte sie zu seiner Brust. „Es ist gut, dass ich ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte.“</p><p> Wollte er mir nun sagen, dass unsere Wege sich trennen würden?<br/>„Ravenna, wenn all das hier vorbei ist und wir wieder nach Krohensteig können...“<br/>Ich spürte, wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen bildeten.<br/>„...habe ich vor, dass Geld Fürst Bolwor auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise zu verwenden.“<br/>Es brauchte meine gesamte Willenskraft, um nicht zu schluchzten.<br/>„Ich möchte, dass wir gemeinsam etwas aufbauen. Eine Taverne, ein Theater, irgendetwas in diese Richtung.“<br/>Ich stammelte nur ein „was?“ hervor.<br/>Calor seufzte und ließ meine Hände los. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie du auf die Leute wirkst, Ravenna. Ich höre so oft deinen Namen in Gesprächen. Die Leute sind gerne in deiner Nähe, sie hören dich gerne reden und singen und wollen nur einen Moment von dir bemerkt werden. Ein Gespräch mit dir, ein Zwinkern, ein Kompliment, ein Lächeln und dein Gegenüber ist verzaubert. Es ist dir vielleicht nicht bewusst, aber ich sehe die Veränderung in denen, die du mit deiner Aufmerksamkeit beschenkst. Als ob das Licht der Sonne einen Moment nur auf sie fallen würde. Es wäre eine Verschwendung, dich den Leuten vorzuenthalten. Da dachte ich, wir könnten in Krohensteig etwas gemeinsam aufbauen.“<br/>Ich wusste immer noch nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Es war mir nicht unbekannt, dass ich eine gewisse Ausstrahlung hatte, aber so, wie es Calor darstellte, erschien es mir unwirklich. Vor allem, da ich um die Dunkelheit in mir wusste.<br/>„Calor, du willst mir einen Teil deines Vermögens widmen?“<br/>Der Halbelf sah mich verlegen an. „Eigentlich ist es ein egoistischer Wunsch. Ich habe mich an unsere gemeinsame Zeit gewöhnt und würde das gerne weiter fortsetzen. Warum also nicht weiter an der Berühmtheit von Ravenna von Dunkelstein arbeiten?“<br/>Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. „Solange wir einen gemeinsamen Weg gehen können, bin ich schon zufrieden. Zuerst müssen wir abwarten, wie es mit Krohensteig weitergeht.“<br/>Calor ergriff sein Weinglas, reichte mir meines und wir stießen auf unsere Zukunft an. In dieser Nacht schlief ich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr.</p><p>Die nächsten Wochen verlebte ich bester Laune. Da Ferro nun in den Sonnenbaum umgezogen war, war es einfach für uns, Zeit für unser Vergnügen zu stehlen.<br/>Calor war zufrieden mit dem Fortschritt des Badehauses und sah nur noch jeden zweiten Tag nach dem Rechten. Daher konnte er sich bereits neuen Projekten widmen. Es waren noch mehr Flüchtlinge aus Krohensteig gekommen und wir beide waren als Ansprechperson bestimmt worden. Wir hörten ihre Sorgen und Calor kümmerte sich darum, dass sie Unterkunft und Arbeit bekamen. </p><p> </p><p>Heute war ein besonderer Tag für mich gewesen. Ich hatte mitansehen dürfen, wie eine Familie nach Wochen wieder vereint wurde und lag nun gut gelaunt auf unserem Sofa mit einem Buch in der Hand. Es war ein fürchterlich geschriebener, kitschiger Liebesroman, aber manchmal brauchte ich solche Literatur. Es war schon spät und meine Augen brannten ein wenig, aber ich wollte noch auf Calor warten und ihm über mein Erlebnis berichten. Außerdem war heute sein letzter offizieller Tag beim Badehausprojekt. <br/>Er hatte ein neues Projekt, dem er sich nun widmen wollte, doch er wollte mir nicht verraten, worum es sich handelte. Vielleicht konnte ich ihn heute noch ein wenig bezirzen, um dieses Mysterium zu lüften.<br/>Ich hörte Stimmen von draußen, ein wenig Gepolter und schließlich wurde die Tür geöffnet. Ich richtete mich auf und traute meinen Augen nicht.<br/>Calor, mit glasigem Blick, roten Wangen, Frisur durcheinander und Gehrock falsch zugeknöpft hing an den Schultern eines Halborks.<br/>„Ferro?“, fragte ich ungläubig. Dessen Augen verrieten mir eine ähnliche Verfassung. Über den Zustand seiner Kleidung konnte nicht mehr gesagt werden, da er einfach keine Oberbekleidung trug. <br/>„Ihr kennt Euch?“nuschelte Calor, stützte sich an Ferros Oberarm ab und versuchte, alleine zu stehen. <br/>Ferros Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen.</p><p><br/>Bevor er eine Dummheit begehen konnte, sprang ich vom Sofa und eilte zu Calor. „Wir kennen uns aus dem Sonnenbaum“. <br/>Ferro bedachte ich mit einem eindringlichen Blick, den er zum Glück verstand.<br/>Calor wankte auf mich zu und fiel in meine Arme. Ich führte ihn langsam zum Sofa, während er mit seinen Finger über meine Hörner strich. Das hatte er noch nie getan.<br/>„Ferro, was hast du mit ihm gemacht?“<br/>Der Halbork hob die Arme. „Keine Sorge, ich war artig!“, lachte er und ging mit wackeligen Schritten ebenfalls auf das Sofa zu. <br/>Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Das meinte ich nicht. Ich habe Calor noch nie in diesem Zustand gesehen.“<br/>Ferro plumpste neben uns nieder. „Jeder braucht ein erstes Mal!“ <br/>Schnaubend drückte ich Calor ein wenig von mir weg, worauf er in Richtung Ferro kippte. Dieser legte einen Arm um ihn und zwinkerte mir zu.<br/>„Ihr braucht beide Wasser. Und dann erzählst du mir endlich, warum ihr so viel getrunken habt.“</p><p><br/>Ich holte Becher und einen Krug und stellte ihn auf den Tisch. Da bemerkte ich, dass Ferro den Liebesroman in der Hand hielt.<br/>„Hast einen guten Geschmack, Liebes! Ich habe viel gelernt, vor allem bei der Szene in der Kutsche“<br/>Mit roten Wangen riss ich ihm das Buch aus der Hand und drückte ihm den Becher hinein, den er sofort hinunterstürzte. <br/>Vorsichtiger nahm ich Calors Hand und reichte ihm seinen Becher. Gemeinsam führten wir ihn zu seinem Mund und er trank. Als ich mit der Menge zufrieden war, nahm ich das Behältnis wieder an mich und lehnte den blonden Kopf auf meine Schulter. Ein Wassertropfen lief aus seinem Mundwinkel und ich wischte ihn weg. Dabei sah ich, wie Ferro uns angrinste. <br/>„Also?“, fragte ich noch einmal.<br/>Überraschenderweise antwortete Calor lallend: „Alle vom Badehaus wollten die Fortschritte feiern. Wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Und dann war der Drache tot!“<br/>„Ferro?“ Ich hoffte auf eine bessere Erklärung. <br/>„Der erste Teil stimmt. Dann kam die Nachricht, dass einer der Drachengeschwister getötet wurde. Da fing die Feier so richtig los.“<br/>„Du meinst an. Auch egal. Sie haben es also geschafft! Der Widerstand hat einen Drachen getötet.“ Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Hoffnung stieg in mir auf. Nun verstand ich die beiden Trunkenbolde. Schade, dass ich nicht dabei gewesen war.<br/>Ich spürte, wie Calors Atemzüge tiefer wurden. Er war auf meiner Schulter eingeschlafen. <br/>„Ferro, warum hast du ihn so viel trinken lassen?“ <br/>„Er ist ein erwachsener Mann. Außerdem habe ich dir ja schon gesagt, ich wollte einmal seine kultivierte Fassade bröckeln sehen. Auf die eine oder andere Art.“<br/>Ich seufzte und sah, dass Ferros Blick auf Calors Kopf gerichtet war. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich Calors Kopf die ganze Zeit sanft gestreichelt hatte. Ich richtete den Halbelfen auf. <br/>„Hilf mir, ihn ins Bett zu bringen.“<br/>„Nur zu gerne“ meinte Ferro und hob grinsend seine Augenbrauen.<br/>Er war unverbesserlich. <br/>Gemeinsam schulterten wir Calor und brachten ihn in sein Zimmer. Ich zog ihm seinen Gehrock und seine Weste aus, während Ferro sich um die Schuhe kümmerte. Außerdem stellte ich ihm noch ein Glas Wasser und einen Eimer zum Bett und wir verließen sein Zimmer.</p><p><br/>Ich drehte mich um und sah Ferro an. „Und nun zu dir.“<br/>Er zog mich in seine Arme. „Darauf habe ich gewartet.“<br/>Sein Atem roch nach Alkohol und ich drücke mich weg. „Oh nein, so habe ich das nicht gemeint. Du schläfst auf dem Sofa, ich bringe dir eine Decke.“<br/>Schnell verschwand ich in meinem Zimmer und sie zu holen. Als ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, zog sich Ferro gerade seine Hose aus und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.<br/>„Wehe du ziehst noch mehr aus! Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du Calor heimgebracht hast, aber hier wird nichts zwischen uns passieren!“<br/>Ferro schmollte und fing die Decke auf, die ich ihm zuwarf. Ich wagte es nicht, in seine Gegenwart zu kommen.<br/>„Schlaf gut, süße Ravenna!“ <br/>Ich wünschte ihm ebenfalls eine gute Nacht und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Calors Zimmertüre. Ich hatte überlegt, bei ihm zu bleiben, aber ich wusste auch, dass er morgen beschämt aufwachen würde. Daher wollte ich ihm die Zeit geben, die er brauchen würde. <br/>„Idioten, alle beide“ hörte ich Ferro vom Sofa aus grummeln, während er die Decke über sich zog.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dreisamkeit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Calor ist schlauer, als Ravenna lieb ist.<br/>Ferro liest ein Buch vor.<br/>Ein Halbork, ein Halbelf und ein Tiefling gehen in eine Bar...und der Morgen danach.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Ich möchte mich vielmals für mein gestriges Fehlverhalten entschuldigen!“ <br/>Ferro und ich saßen bereits am Esstisch und tranken Tee, als Calor aus seinem Zimmer trat. Er hatte ein frisches Hemd und Hose angezogen und seine Haare waren noch ein wenig feucht, aber fein säuberlich nach hinten gekämmt. <br/>Ich stand auf und reichte ihm einen Becher mit frischem Tee. „Calor, du warst ein wenig betrunken. Das ist kein Verbrechen.“<br/>Er inhalierte den Duft seines Lieblingstees und nahm ein paar vorsichtige Schlucke.<br/>„Genau Cals. Und du sahst echt gut aus, als du auf dem Tisch getanzt hast!“, ergänzte Ferro und zwinkerte mir zu.<br/>Calor verschluckte sich und hustete seine Antwort heraus. „Ich habe was?“<br/>Ferro schlug lachend eine Hand auf den Tisch und Calor zuckte zusammen. Ich übte ein wenig Druck auf seine Schultern aus, so dass er auf den freien Stuhl sank. <br/>„Niemals würde ich ein solches Verhalten an den Tag legen.“ Calor sah mich verzweifelt an. Ich begann sanft seine Schläfen zu massieren. Er lehnte sich ein wenig an mich und ein leiser Seufzer entkam ihm.<br/>„Mich brauchst du gar nicht ansehen, ich war nicht dabei. Ferro hat dich nach Hause gebracht, ich habe dich noch mit Wasser versorgt und danach haben wir dich ins Bett gebracht.“<br/>Calor fuhr hoch. „Ihr beide habt mich ins Bett gebracht?“<br/>Ferro lachte erneut. „Keine Sorge, unsere Schönheit hier hat schon dafür gesorgt, dass ich nicht deine interessanten Teile sehe.“<br/>Calors Gesicht lief rot an und er kniff die Augen zusammen, während er seine Stirn massierte. „Ich rühre nie wieder Alkohol an. Mein Verhalten war schändlich und nun muss ich mir überlegen, wie ich Buße tun kann.“<br/>„Zuerst wirst du etwas essen. Ich mache dir ein gutes Katerfrühstück!“, versprach ich ihm und begann in den Küchenregalen nach den passenden Zutaten zu suchen.<br/>Calor nippte weiter an seinem Tee. Ich bemerkte, dass er den Blickkontakt mit Ferro vermied. <br/>Nach einigen Momenten unangenehmer Stille richtete er dennoch das Wort an den Halbork. „Danke, dass du mich nach Hause gebracht hast und mich vor weiteren Peinlichkeiten gerettet hast. Muss ich von anderen Aktivitäten meinerseits wissen, für die ich gerade stehen muss?“<br/>Ferro hatte sich lässig zurückgelehnt. „Jetzt habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Du hast gar nicht getanzt. Ich hatte gehofft, dass dich der Alkohol auflockert, aber du bist ein langweiliger Betrunkener.“<br/>Ich drehte mich um und gab Ferro einen Klaps auf den Kopf. <br/>„Hey!“, beschwerte sich dieser, und sah mich gespielt beleidigt an.<br/>Ich zeigte mit dem Kochlöffel auf ihn. „Das hast du davon, wenn du dich mit uns anlegst.“<br/>„Oh, ich lege mich gerne noch mehr mit euch an!“, meinte er grinsend und fing meine Hand auf, bevor sie ihn erneut treffen konnte.<br/>Calor räusperte sich: „Ravenna, pass auf, dass die Eier nicht anbrennen!“<br/>Ich drehte mich rasch um und lächelte in mich hinein. Gut, er kam wieder zu sich.<br/>Dennoch musste ich aufpassen, Ferro und ich waren gerade zu vertraut miteinander umgegangen.<br/>Das Prasseln der Pfanne war zu laut und so hörte ich zwar, dass Calor etwas sagte, konnte aber nur „Wie lange...?“ hören. <br/>Ich drehte mich um und sah in ein entsetztes Gesicht Ferros, der zwischen Calor und mir hin und herblickte. <br/>Calor sah mich über den Rand des Bechers an.<br/>„Woher weißt du es?“, fragte Ferro. <br/>„Du hast es mir soeben bestätigt, es war nur eine Vermutung.“ <br/>Ferro sah mich hilfesuchend an und ich verstand. <br/>Ich musste mich setzen. „Einige Wochen“ stammelte ich.</p><p> „Calor, es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht belügen. Es ist immerhin auch nichts Ernstes. Wir haben einfach nur Spaß.“<br/>Er winkte ab. „Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf. Es ist immerhin deine Sache, mit wem du dich triffst.“<br/>„Verdammt die Eier!“, rief ich und sprang auf. <br/>Sie waren ein wenig dunkel geworden, doch ich konnte sie noch retten. Außerdem hatte ich so einige Sekunden für mich, um mit der Situation klarzukommen. Ich teilte die Speise auf drei Teller und stellte sie mit einigen Schnitten Brot auf den Tisch.<br/>„Wie hast du es rausgefunden? Wir haben versucht diskret zu sein“, wollte Ferro wissen.<br/>„Es war nicht schwer, Eins und Eins zusammenzuzählen. Du Ferro, bist immer öfter für deine Pausen verschwunden und mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck zurückgekehrt. Ravennas Laune war immer dann gehoben, wenn sie mich auf der Baustelle besuchte oder ein wenig länger im Sonnenbaum gearbeitet hatte. Und eure Art miteinander zu reden hat mir den letzten Hinweis gegeben.“<br/>Ich sah Calor verwirrt an. „Es stört dich nicht?“<br/>Der Halbelf schüttelte den Kopf und bewahrte seine neutrale Miene. „Ich sehe nichts Verwerfliches darin, ein wenig Spaß mit jemanden zu haben, den man gut leiden kann.“<br/>Ferro schnappte sich seinen Teller. „Na dann wäre das auch geklärt.“<br/>Auch Calor begann zu essen. <br/>Mir war der Hunger vergangen, ich aß dennoch, wenn auch nur, um mich zu beschäftigen. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Es machte mir gleichzeitig wieder bewusst, wie wenig ich Calor eigentlich kannte. </p><p>So seltsam es mir auch vorkam, aber zwischen Calor und mir veränderte sich nichts. Er fragte mich anfangs hin und wieder, ob ich Ferro an diesem Tag sehen würde, und lies ihm Grüße ausrichten. Schließlich lud er ihn auf ein Abendessen und Kartenspiel ein. Der erste solcher Abenden kam mir noch eigenartig vor, doch wir entwickelten eine behagliche Freundschaft und verbrachten immer mehr Zeit zu dritt. Je mehr ich den Halbork kennen lernte, umso mehr schätzte ich seinen Humor und seinen Verstand. Wir tauschten uns über Bücher aus während er und Calor sich in Schachpartien herausforderten. Ferro und ich teilten immer noch gelegentlich das Bett, denn immerhin war es eine großartige Möglichkeit, sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Es war jedoch eine unausgesprochene Regel zwischen uns, es niemals in der Nähe von Calor auszuleben.</p><p>Es war mal wieder einer jener Abende, die wir zusammen in unserer Wohnung verbrachten. Calor und Ferro saßen über dem Schachbrett und ich lag auf dem Sofa mit dem neuesten Buch, das mir Ferro mitgebracht hatte. Ich nippte gedankenverloren an meinem Weinglas, Calor und Ferros Stimmen im Hintergrund.</p><p>„Oh!“ murmelte ich ob der Stelle, die ich gerade las.<br/>„Oh, verdammt!“, entkam es mir erneut.<br/>Da spürte ich Ferros Kopf auf meiner Schulter. „Ich wusste, dass es dir gefällt!“</p><p>„Ich verstehe nicht, was euch daran so gefällt!“, meinte Calor und setzte sich neben mich, um sein Weinglas nachzuschenken. <br/>Der Halbork riss mir das Buch aus der Hand und begann zu meinem Entsetzten daraus vorzulesen:<br/>„Petunia war hin und her gerissen. Der blonde Admiral des Schiffes war ihre erste Liebe gewesen und der Mann, der ihr zum ersten Mal gezeigt hatte, was Leidenschaft bedeutete, bevor das Schicksal ihre Leben auseinander geführt hatte.<br/>Der schwarzhaarige Kapitän des Piratenschiffes hatte sie nach ihrem Schiffbruch gerettet. In den letzten Wochen ihrer Überfahrt hatte sie seine lebhafte Art und seine Aufmerksamkeit mehr als schätzen gelernt. Er hatte ihr Herz und ihren Körper im Sturm erobert.<br/> Nun waren beide Männer aufeinander getroffen. Der Admiral hatte den Kapitän für eine Befragung in Gewahrsam genommen, da er angenommen hatte, Petunia entführt zu haben.“</p><p>Calor schnaubte. „Petunia, wer kommt auf so einen schwachsinnigen Namen?“<br/>Ich versuchte mein Buch wieder in die Hände zu bekommen, aber Ferro war zu schnell für mich. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir Calor mit dieser Art von Literatur konfrontieren müssen!“, meinte ich mit roten Wangen.<br/>In Wirklichkeit war es mir vor Calor schlichtweg peinlich.<br/>„Petunia wusste, dass sie ihrem Herzen folgen musste. Diese Behandlung hatte der Kapitän des Piratenschiffes nicht verdient. Sie ging zum Quartier des Admirals, wo die Befragung des Kapitäns gerade stattfand. Mutig öffnete sie die Tür und erstarrte. Der edle Admiral hatte seine Finger in die schwarzen Locken des Freibeuters verwoben, der vor ihm kniete und die Hose des Admirals öffnete.“<br/>„Ferro!“, schrie ich und sprang vom Sofa auf ihn zu. Er drehte sich lässig weg und ich landete auf seinem Rücken. Der Halbork streckte die Hand mit dem Buch von sich, so dass ich es nicht erreichen konnte. <br/>Da dämmerte es mir: Dies war wohl wieder einer seiner Versuche, Calors Fassung durcheinanderzubringen. Ferro räusperte sich, bevor er weiter las. <br/>„Petunia, wie du siehst, sind wir hier ein wenig beschäftigt. Schließ bitte die Tür, von welcher Seite sei dir überlassen! Du bist uns herzlich willkommen.<br/>Der Kapitän hatte sich nicht weiter stören lassen und hatte das Objekt seiner Begierde endlich befreit. Er drehte sich nur kurz um, um der jungen Frau, die schwer atmend mit einer Hand auf ihrer Brust da stand, zuzuzwinkern, während seine Hand  seiner Trophäe huldigte. Als der Admiral seinen Kopf nach hinten warf und stöhnte, war es, als ob der Bann gebrochen war. Petunia war sich noch nie im Leben einer Sache so sicher gewesen. Mit bebenden Herzen machte sie einen Schritt in das Zimmer und schloss die Türe, während ihre Finger begannen, das Band an ihrem Mieder zu lockern.“</p><p>„HA! Habe es!“, rief ich voller Begeisterung. Ich kannte Ferros Körper mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, wo er besonders kitzelig war. Außerdem trug er wieder einmal sein Hemd weit offen, so dass meine Schwanzspitze seine nackte Haut genug reizen konnte, um ihn zusammenzucken zu lassen. Triumphierend presste ich das Buch fest an mich und ließ mich zurück aufs Sofa fallen. <br/>„Das war nicht fair!“, schmollte Ferro und setzte sich neben mich, lies es aber endlich gut sein.<br/>Ich hatte ihn abhalten können, bevor er den wirklich schmutzigen Teil vorlas.<br/>Vorsichtig sah ich zu Calor, der gerade genussvoll einen Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm. Er nahm meinen erwartungsvollen Blick wahr und schmunzelte ein wenig.<br/>„Ich denke, ich verstehe nun die Faszination dahinter. Der Stil ist dennoch grauenhaft und plump. Aber es ist erfrischend, dass eine alternative Art der Liebesbezieung dargestellt wird.“<br/>Sowohl Ferro als auch ich starrten den blonden Halbelf mit großen Augen an.<br/>Calor setzte sogar noch eines darauf. „Bleibt es bei der polyamorösen Beziehung oder muss sich Petunia doch entscheiden?“ <br/>Ein schallendes Lachen riss mich aus meiner Starre. „Oh, das Ende ist mhmmm...“ Ferro konnte nicht weitersprechen, da ich mich auf ihn geworfen und den Mund zugehalten hatte. „Wehe du verrätst es mir!“ <br/>„Ravenna, Liebes, bitte lass doch meinen Schachpartner wieder frei. Ich würde nämlich noch gerne wissen, wie unser Spiel endet.“ Calor ergriff sein Weinglas und setzte sich wieder zu dem Schachbrett.</p><p>Ich rutsche von Ferro herunter, stieß ihm aber noch einmal mit meinem Zeigefinger an die Brust. „Wehe! Ich rede kein Wort mehr mit dir, wenn du etwas verrätst!“ <br/>„Keine Sorge, Schönheit. Den Rest des Buches darfst du selbst erkunden.“<br/>Bevor er aufstand, flüsterte er mir noch ins Ohr. „Aber ich mache gerne eine interaktive Lesung daraus, wenn du es möchtest.“</p><p>Ich schob ihn von mir weg, nahm mir aber vor, das Buch bei unserem nächsten zweisamen Treffen dabeizuhaben.</p><p> </p><p>Einige Tage später klopfte es zur Mittagszeit an unsere Türe. Ich saß bei Tisch und warf Xiri ein paar Fleischbrocken zu, die sie aus der Luft fing.<br/>„Ah, wie erfreulich, er ist pünktlich!“, meinte Calor und erwiderte meinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck mit einem mysteriösen Lächeln.<br/>Er öffnete die Tür und ein gut gelaunter Ferro kam herein, eine Hand hinter seinem Rücken versteckt.<br/>Die beiden nickten einander verschwörerisch zu. <br/>„Was habt ihr vor?“, wollte ich wissen.<br/>Ferro kam zum Tisch herüber, tätschelte Xiris Kopf und küsste mich auf die Wange. Er zog einen Strauß mit violetten Blumen hinter seinem Rücken hervor und lächelte beinahe schüchtern.<br/>Calor war neben ihn getreten, eine kleine Holztruhe in der Hand. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!“ <br/>Ich war verwirrt. „Geburtstag? Ich weiß doch nicht, wann ich geboren wurde.“<br/>„Du hast mir erzählt, dass du dich an dem Tag, als du nach Krohensteig gekommen bist wie neu geboren gefühlt hast. Dieser Jahrestag ist heute.“<br/>Ferro grinste: „Eine so schöne Frau wie du sollte gefeiert werden.“<br/>Ich war sprachlos. Ich nahm die Blumen entgegen, wusste aber nicht, wohin damit. Calor nahm sie mir ab und drückte mir stattdessen die kleine Truhe in die Hand.<br/>Ich öffnete sie und erblickte ein violettes Tuch darin.<br/>Calor, der die Blumen in eine Vase gestellt hatte, nahm das edle Stück Stoff und trat hinter mich. Wieder blickte ich verwirrt zu Ferro. <br/>„Eine Überraschung“ kicherte er und dann verschwand er, als mir das Tuch um die Augen gebunden wurde.<br/>Calors Stimme erklang nah an meinem Ohr. „Zu eng?“ <br/>„N-nein!“, stotterte ich und spürte, wie meine Wangen sich erhitzten.<br/>Was hatten sie vor?<br/> Eine raue Hand ergriff die meine... Ferro.<br/>„Dein wirkliches Geschenk erwartet dich noch“, erklärte er mir.<br/>Mein Herz begann wie wild zu klopfen.<br/>Vorsichtig führte mich Ferro einige Schritte, dann hörte ich, wie eine Tür geöffnet wurde. <br/>Frische Luft kühlte meine erhitzten Wangen. Wir hatten also unsere Wohnung verlassen. Ich hörte Xirivakias Krächzen und widerstand dem Drang, durch ihre Augen zu sehen. Ich vertraute Ferro und Calor im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes blind.<br/>Wie lange sie mich durch Steinfurt führten, konnte ich nicht sagen.<br/>„Wir sind hier, vorsichtig, ich nehme dir jetzt die Augenbinde ab“, erklärte Calor und ich blinzelte gleich darauf, um mich an das Licht zu gewöhnen. Wir standen in einem Raum, den ich kannte.<br/>Der Tempel der Rabenmutter. Die kaputten Möbel waren verschwunden ebenso wie das Geröll. Die Fenster ließen das Sonnenlicht herein und ein Sonnenstrahl fiel auf die schwarze Statue der Göttin. Sie war aufgerichtet und gereinigt worden. Xirivakia saß auf der ausgestreckten Hand und krächzte mich an.<br/>„Calor, Ferro, habt Ihr...?“, ich deutete um mich herum.<br/>„So kann man dir auch also auch die Sprache rauben?“, meinte Ferro und zwinkerte mir zu, was ihm einen Hieb meinerseits auf den Arm einbrachte.<br/>„Wir haben mit den de Rolos gesprochen und sie um dieses Projekt gebeten. Interessanterweise war es dem Herren von Steinfurt sogar mehr als Recht.“<br/>Ich sprang Ferro um den Hals und drückte Calor danach fest an mich. <br/>„Ihr seid die Besten!“<br/>Calor räusperte sich und strich sich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Nachdem ich mich geweigert hatte, ihm die Haare zu schneiden, da er mir so viel besser gefiel, hatte er beschlossen meinem Wunsch nachzukommen. Nun fielen sie ihm jedoch oft ins Gesicht, was er aber meinetwegen ertrug.<br/>„Möchtest du ein wenig alleine sein?“<br/>Ich war hin und hergerissen. Dieser Ort strahlte einen solchen Frieden aus und zog mich in seinen Bann. Aber ich wollte auch bei meinen Freunden sein.<br/>Ferro durchschaute mich wieder einmal. „Bleib ein wenig hier und wir treffen uns später im Sonnenbaum. Getränke gehen heute auf mich!“<br/>Calor konnte, ob der Erinnerung was beim letzten Mal passiert war, ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. <br/>Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Keine Sorge, diesmal bin ich ja dabei!“<br/>Der Halbelf sah zwischen Ferro und mir hin und her. „Wieso habe ich nur das Gefühl, dass es das schlimmer macht?“</p><p>Der Sonnenbaum war gesteckt voll. Es hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass mein Geburtstag gefeiert wurde und viele der Leute, die ich in den letzten Monaten kennen gelernt hatte, wollten sich dies nicht entgehen lassen. Es bedeutete auch, dass mir die Getränke nie ausgingen. <br/>„Ravenna, Liebes, ich halte es für keine Idee wenn du...“ versuchte mir Calor gerade das Wurfmesser abzunehmen. Es lief gerade eine Partie „Drachenauge“. Jeder hatte drei Versuche, in das Auge des aufgemalten Drachen zu treffen. Das Auge selbst war 35 Punkte wert, die Nase 20 Punkte, der Rest des Kopfes 10 Punkte. Ziel war es, 100 Punkte zu erreichen. Der Preis für diese Runde war ein Kuss von mir. Wie dies zustande gekommen war, wusste ich nicht mehr, nur noch, dass ich selbst gewinnen wollte. <br/>„Ich will keinen von den denen küssen.“, flüsterte ich lallend ich und wedelte dabei mit den Messern vor Ferros Gesicht herum. Er nahm mir die Waffen vorsichtig aus der Hand. <br/>„Warum beendest du das Spiel dann nicht einfach?“ <br/>„Ravenna von Dunkelstein steht zu ihrem Wort!“, meinte ich entrüstet.<br/>Um meinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, tippte ich Calor mit meinem Zeigefinger an die Brust. Es überraschte mich, nackte Haut zu spüren. Calor trug nur noch seine Weste und kein Hemd darunter. Dazu kam, dass er das Kleidungsstück nicht zugeknöpft hatte, sondern offen trug, wie es auch Ferro gerne tat. Ich wollte ihn diesbezüglich gerade zur Rede stellen, als ich hinter mir einen Aufschrei hörte: „85! Gleich habe ich es!“<br/> Ich sah Calor flehentlich an und er seufzte.<br/>Tock.<br/>Tock.<br/>Tock.<br/>Drei Wurfmesser steckten im Auge. <br/>Um uns herum war es totenstill. <br/>Ferro riss Calors Hand hoch. „Wir haben einen Gewinner.“<br/>Jubel brach los, der sich in einen Satz umwandelte: „Küss sie! Küss sie!“<br/>Calors Wangen glühten, während er stammelte: „Ravenna, du musst nicht... Darum ging es mir doch, dass du den Preis...“<br/>Weiter kam er nicht, da meine Lippen bereits die seinen versiegelten. <br/>„Ravenna von Dunkelstein steht zu ihrem Wort!“, kicherte ich, als ich mich von ihm löste und wieder dem Spiel zusah. Der Preis für den nächsten Gewinner war eine besondere Flasche Wein, was mich jedoch nicht interessierte. Ich brauchte einen Moment für mich.<br/>Es entging mir jedoch nicht, dass Ferro an Calor herantrat und ihm „gern geschehen“ zuraunte.<br/>Dann wurde es zu laut, um das restliche Gespräch wahrzunehmen, ich hörte nur „wenn du nicht.....gerne den Retter....“<br/> Ferro und seine Spielchen. Er hatte sicher auch etwas damit zu tun, dass Calor gerade seinen Kleiderstil nachahmte. Irgendwann würde der Halbork uns wirklich großen Ärger einbringen. Ich berührte sacht meine Lippen und lächelte. Heute sah ich es ihm noch einmal nach. <br/>Einer meiner Stammkundinnen drückte mir einen neuen Humpen Bier in die Hand und stieß mit mir an.<br/>So ein Geburtstag war etwas Tolles, das musste ich zugeben. Ich nahm mir vor, ihn ab jetzt jedes Jahr zu feiern.</p><p>Ich erwachte an einem Ort, den ich als Ferros Zimmer im Sonnebaum erkannte. Es waren jedoch eindeutig zu viele Gliedmaßen um mich herum. Der grüne Arm um meine Körpermitte war leicht zuzuordnen. Der blasse Arm neben mir und der Fuß, der meinen Unterschenkel berührte, waren mir aber ein Rätsel. Die Decke verbarg leider den dazugehörigen Körper. Gleichzeitig war ich froh, dass nur eine zusätzliche Person im Bett lag. Was hatte Ferro nun schon wieder angestellt?<br/> Vorsichtig, um niemanden aufzuwecken, versuchte ich mich aufzurichten. Ferro nahm dies natürlich dennoch wahr und kuschelte sich näher an mich. Die Decke neben mir bewegte sich und wurde zurückgeschlagen und ein zerzauster Calor schreckte hoch.<br/>Sein Blick glitt über mich und Ferro, dann an sich herunter. Sofort zog er die Decke wieder hoch.<br/>„Da ist nichts, was du verstecken müsstest!“, flüsterte ich lächelnd. Seine schlanke Statur und vornehme Art täuschten viele. Er war früher nicht nur Kammerdiener Fürst Bolwor gewesen, sondern auch sein Leibwächter. Sein Training, um sich fit zu halten, hatte er auch während unserer gemeinsamen Zeit beibehalten. Dennoch versteckte er seinen Körper gerne unter exquisitem Tuch.<br/>„Ravenna, was...?“, fragte er und strich sich seine blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.<br/>„Leg dich wieder hin, is noch zu früh“, brummte Ferro neben mir und zog mich näher zu sich. <br/>So gerne ich in Ferros Armen lag, dies hier war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. „Ich wüsste auch gerne, was hier los ist!“ <br/>Mürrisch ließ mich der Halbork los und wälzte sich auf den Rücken. <br/>„Der Weg zu euch war zu weit. Das Zimmer viel näher, das Bett groß genug.“ <br/>Calors Wangen glühten, was sich bis in seine Ohrenspitzen fortsetzte, wie ich entzückt feststellte. Er wagte es nicht, zu uns zu sehen und stützte seine Stirn auf eine Hand. <br/>Ferro stand nun auf und ich bestätigte meinen Verdacht, dass er seine Hose noch anhatte. Erleichtert atmete ich aus. „Ferro und ich sind noch, zumindest teilweise, angezogen. Das heißt, wir haben wirklich nur geschlafen.“<br/>Calor sah mich nun endlich an, wirkte aber nicht ganz überzeugt. Da bekam er einen Becher mit Wasser unter die Nase gehalten. Auch mir reichte Ferro einen Becher. „Glaub mir, wenn wir es hier getrieben hätten, hätten wir nackt geschlafen. Und ich habe gestern nicht so viel getrunken wie ihr beide, damit ich auf euch aufpassen kann.“<br/>„Ich habe doch nur drei Gläser Wein getrunken“, murmelte Calor. <br/>Ich nippte an meinem Wasser. „Ich befürchte, dir wurde die Hausmischung gebracht. Der Wein ist mit Selbstgebranntem aufgepeppt.“<br/>Calor trank seinen Becher in einem Zug leer und sah sich im Zimmer um. „Wo ist eigentlich mein Hemd?“<br/>Ich gab Ferro meinen Becher zurück und legte mich auf den Bauch, den Kopf auf beide Hände gestützt, meine Zehen tippten auf den Kopfpolster. „Das wüsste ich auch gerne. Ferro?“<br/>Dieser grinste nur. „Er hat eine Wette gegen mich verloren.“<br/>Dem Gesichtsausdruck des Halbelfen nach zu schließen, erinnerte er sich gerade daran. „Ihr zwei seid ein furchtbar schlechter Einfluss. Nie wieder werde ich mit euch etwas Trinken gehen!“<br/>Ich blinzelte ihm unschuldig zu und drehte mich auf den Rücken. „Doch das wirst du. Du genießt es nämlich, dich ein wenig fallen zu lassen.“ <br/>Calor stöhnte und Ferro lachte. <br/>„Unsere Schönheit hat Recht. Vielleicht schaffen wir es sogar, den Stock in deinem Arsch zu entfernen.“<br/>„Ich kann dir versichern, dass du nicht in die Nähe meines Hinterteils kommen wirst“, entgegnete Calor, während er in seine Weste schlüpfte.<br/>Ferro verschluckte sich an seinem Wasser und ich lachte, bis meine Bauchmuskeln schmerzten. Liefen Geburtstage immer so ab? Ich freute mich bereits auf meinen nächsten.<br/>Der Tag, an dem mich die Wahrheit über meinen Ziehvater eingeholt und beinahe den Tod gefunden hatte, schien mir ewig her zu sein. Es war eine gute Idee, den Neuanfang, den dieser Tag gleichzeitig bedeutete, zu feiern. Ich schloss die Augen und genoss es einfach, am Leben zu sein.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Magie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ein kleines aber feines Kapitel, das irgendwann noch erweitert werden muss.<br/>Rabenflügel.<br/>Ein neuer Freund?<br/>*Update* Bescheidene Backkünste</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Von nun an besuchte ich regelmäßig mit Xirivakia den Tempel am Friedhof. Es war, als ob ich dort Kontakt zu einem Teil meines selbst gefunden hätte. Ich begann auch wieder, mich mit meinen magischen Kräften zu beschäftigen. Seit der Flucht aus Krohensteig hatte ich mich nur an kleine Tricks herangewagt, wie Dinge zu bewegen oder abzukühlen oder mein Aussehen zu verändern. <br/>
Die Magie in mir verband ich immer noch mit meinem Ziehvater. Meine Magie hatte geholfen, Leben zu zerstören. Viktor hatte mir immer gesagt, dass meine Kraft noch stärker werden würde. Er hatte mir damals geholfen, sie zu kanalisieren und zu formen. Ich hatte Angst vor dem, was noch in mir steckte. Ohne ihn hatte ich niemanden, der mich leiten konnte. </p><p><br/>
Doch dieser Ort berührte etwas in mir. Ich fühlte mich sicher genug, um meine vernachlässigte Magie an die Oberfläche zu holen. Als es mir zum ersten Mal gelang, die Luft zwischen meinen Händen zu einem Eissplitter zu formen, wurde mir dennoch mulmig. Ängstlich wartete ich auf die flüsternden Stimmen, doch in mir war nur Ruhe. Mein Selbstvertrauen stieg.<br/>
Ich übte damit zu zielen, lernte, mehrere Größen herzustellen und sie auch wieder verschwinden zu lassen. Natürlich hatte ich nicht nur Erfolg, einmal verwandelte ich den Boden um mich herum in Eis, auf dem ich ausrutschte. Ein anderes Mal explodierte der Eisplitter in meiner Hand und ich hatte Schnittwunden am ganzen Körper. Calor entging dies natürlich nicht und schalt mich, während er sich um die wunden kümmerte. Er wusste jedoch genau, dass er mich nicht mehr davon abbringen konnte. </p><p><br/>
Xirivakia schien den Friedhof und den Tempel ebenfalls zu lieben. Während ich übte, vertrieb sie sich die Zeit mit Flugkunststückchen. Ich konnte mich noch gut daran erinnern, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, über Krohensteig hinwegzufliegen. Ob ich es noch einmal schaffen konnte? Ich rief nach Xiri, die sich sogleich auf meinen Unterarm setzte und mich mit fragendem Blick ansah. <br/>
„Kann ich mit dir fliegen? Hilfst du mir dabei?“, fragte ich sie ohne große Hoffnung, während ich sie näher zu meinem Gesicht brachte und ihren Schopf küsste.<br/>
Xiri krächzte und stupste mich mit ihrem Schnabel an. Da war es wieder, dieses Gefühl. Ich konzentrierte mich darauf und kurze Zeit später erhob ich mich gemeinsam mit Xiri in die Höhe. </p><p><br/>
Es fühlte sich fantastisch an, nun da mein Leben nicht bedroht wurde. Nach einigen Runden über den Tempel bemerkte ich, dass sich jemand dem Tempel näherte. Ich landete auf dem Dach und sah mir den Fremden genau an. Am auffälligsten war seine dunkelblaue Robe, die mit silbrigen Fäden bestickt war. Seine Haare fielen in schwarzen Wellen über seine Schulter. Ich konnte nur einen kurzen Blick in sein Gesicht erhaschen, bevor er den Tempel betrat. Zum Glück gab es ein kleines offenes Fenster, durch das ich hineinhüpfen konnte. Xiri folgte mir und wir setzten uns beide auf die Statue. <br/>
Der Fremde sah zu uns und lächelte traurig. Er hatte ein hübsches Gesicht, seine dunklen Augen wurden durch schwarzes Augenmake-up noch betont. Alles an ihm wirkte gepflegt, von seiner dunklen Haut bis hin zu seinem Schnurr- und Kinnbart, die fein säuberlich gekämmt waren.<br/>
„Ich weiß nicht ob eure Anwesenheit Trost oder Hohn darstellen soll“ sagte er zu uns und ich war hin und weg ob seiner melodiösen Stimme. Ich legte den Kopf schief und hüpfte auf der Statue ein wenig näher.<br/>
„Mein liebster Freund kämpft da draußen und jedes Mal wenn ich ihn sehe, muss ich damit rechnen, dass es das letzte Mal ist“ erzählte er weiter. <br/>
Er setzte sich auf die vorderste Bank und stützte sein Gesicht in die Hände. Ich bemerkte, wie seine Schultern bebten. Ich wollte ihn trösten, aber jetzt zu verwandeln erschien mir unangebracht. Also tat ich das, was Xiri oft machte.<br/>
Ich flatterte zu ihm hin und krächzte leise. Als er mich ansah, bemerkte ich, dass sein Make-up verwischt war. <br/>
„Er riskiert sein Leben um uns alle zu retten, um unsere Stadt zurückzuerobern. Wie gerne wäre ich bei ihm.“ Der Mann schluchzte. <br/>
„Doch was würde es bringen, liegt er doch in ihren Armen. Sie darf ihn halten, wenn er müde ist. Sie flüstert ihm Mut zu, wenn er besorgt ist.“<br/>
Dieser arme Mann tat mir leid. Ich hüpfte noch ein wenig näher. Das brachte ihm sein hübsches Lächeln zurück. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand nach mir aus und tätschelte mir den Kopf. Ich krächzte zufrieden.<br/>
„Ich bin ja froh, dass er geliebt wird. Er hat es verdient. Immerhin darf ich mich seinen Freund nennen. Jeden Augenblick seiner Aufmerksamkeit bewahre ich in meinem Herzen auf. Ich hoffe nur, dass es noch mehr werden.“<br/>
Der Mann wischte sich mit einem Tuch über die Augen und lachte kurz. „Wie ich aussehen muss. Ich bin wohl gerade nicht Tarvoran der transmutastische Träumer sondern Tarvoran der Verheulte. Aber dich stört das nicht, nicht wahr?“<br/>
Tarvoran? Etwa der Tarvoran, der für das Portal nach Steinfurt gesorgt hatte. Der Tarvoran, der die Kämpfer in Krohensteig mit allerlei magischen Artefakten versorgte? <br/>
Nun erkannte ich nicht nur seine Traurigkeit, sondern auch eine Müdigkeit in seinen Augen. </p><p><br/>
Ich krächzte noch einmal und schmiegte mich in seine Hand, die mich kraulte. Wenn ich ihm in dieser Gestalt ein wenig Frieden schenken konnte, dann sollte das so sein. <br/>
Er schien sich nach und nach zu entspannen. Doch ich spürte, wie meine Magie an mir zerrte. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich diese Gestalt noch aufrecht erhalten konnte. Daher musste ich mich von Tarvoran trennen. Ich flatterte zur Statue der Rabengöttin und sah ihn noch einmal an.<br/>
„Leb wohl, mein gefiederter Freund. Danke für dein offenes Ohr!“, rief mir Tarvoran noch zu und winkte mir nach. </p><p>„Was bei allen ...?“, hustete Calor, als er unsere Wohnung betrat und sich von Rauchschwaden umgeben fand.<br/>
Ich stand in der Küche und wedelte mit einem Stück Stoff vor dem Ofen herum, der Quelle des Desasters. <br/>
Ein Windzug verriet mir, dass Calor wohl ein Fenster geöffnet hatte. <br/>
„Autsch!“, zischte ich, als ich mir die Finger beim Herausnehmen des verkohlten Etwas verbrannte.<br/>
Vorsichtig wurde mir die Backform abgenommen und ich schüttelte meine verletzte Hand.<br/>
Calor legte die Tücher, mit denen er die heiße Form übernommen hatte ab und ergriff vorsichtig mein Handgelenk.<br/>
Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue begutachtete er die Verletzung. <br/>
„Werde ich es überleben?“, fragte ich witzelnd.<br/>
„Gerade mal so!“ <br/>
Ich kicherte, verstummte aber, als Calor einen zarten Kuss auf meinen Handrücken hauchte.<br/>
Er zog hastig seine Hand zurück und räusperte sich: „Erklärst du mir das hier?“<br/>
„Das sollte ein Kuchen werden!“, erklärte ich zerknirscht.<br/>
Der Halbelf sah auf meinen Versuch hinab. „Warum fragst du nicht einfach mich danach? Du weißt, dass du nicht gut in diesen Dingen bist.“<br/>
Ich stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. „Hey!“<br/>
Calor wies einfach nur auf den Kuchen.<br/>
„Na gut, du hast ja Recht!“, stöhnte ich. „Aber es sollte ein persönliches Geschenk werden.“<br/>
Plötzlich wurde die Wohnungstür aufgerissen.<br/>
„Geht es euch gut?“, keuchte Ferro. „Da kam Rauch aus dem Fenster und ich hatte Angst...“<br/>
„Ravenna hat gebacken“, erklärte Calor trocken.<br/>
Ferro wandte sich um und rief in den Gang: „Alles in Ordnung! Ravenna hat gebacken!“<br/>
„Hey!“, kommentierte ich diesmal etwas lauter.<br/>
Der Halbork schloss die Tür und ließ sich aufs Sofa plumpsen.<br/>
„Wieso tust du das, Schönheit?“<br/>
Ich verdrehte die Augen und schnappte mir eine Flasche Wein mit drei Gläsern. Calor schloss das Fenster, während ich einschenkte und die Gläser weiter reichte. Wenigstens das konnte ich.<br/>
Als wir alle drei saßen und mit den ersten Schlucken auch die restliche Aufregung verging, fing ich noch einmal von vorne an zu erzählen.<br/>
„Ich wollte einen Kuchen backen, weil es ein besonderes Geschenk sein soll.“ Bevor ich weitersprach, wartete ich, ob wieder Kommentare zu meinem Küchengeschick kamen.<br/>
Calor machte eine kreisende Bewegung mit seinen Fingern und ich fuhr fort.<br/>
„Ich bin am Friedhof jemanden begegnet, den ich aufmuntern wollte.“<br/>
„Und da kommt dir als Erstes ein Kuchen in den Sinn? Von dir gebacken?“, platzte Ferro heraus.<br/>
Er fing das Kissen, das ich nach ihm warf, ohne Probleme auf und grinste.<br/>
„Ferro hat schon Recht.“<br/>
Ich seufzte. Es stimmte schon. Warum war ich gerade auf diese Idee gekommen? „Sagst du uns auch, wer diese ominöse Person ist?“, fragte Ferro und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.<br/>
Kurz überlegte ich, ob ich den Namen preisgeben sollte, dann schüttelte ich den Kopf.<br/>
„Tja Ferro, sieht so aus, als ob wir zwei bald mehr Zeit für unsere Schachpartien haben werden“, meinte Calor schmunzelnd.<br/>
Der Halbork riss die Augen auf. „Schönheit, du wirst mich doch nicht ersetzen?“<br/>
Auf was für Ideen die beiden kamen. Natürlich war Tarvoran attraktiv. Aber er hatte deutlich gemacht, dass es einen besonderen jemand gab. Ich wollte ihn wirklich einfach nur aufmuntern.<br/>
 „Großer, dich kann keiner ersetzen!“, versicherte ich Ferro und blies ihm einen Kuss zu.<br/>
Calor lehnte sich ein wenig zu mir. „Ich kann dir morgen gerne dabei helfen. Ich leite dich an und du machst alle Handgriffe. Dann ist der Kuchen auch wirklich von dir.“<br/>
Ich strahlte und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Du bist der Beste!“<br/>
„Was hat dich eigentlich in die Gegend geführt?“, fragte ich Ferro.<br/>
„Im Sonnenbaum soll heute eine Gruppe von Musikern auftreten. Das wollen wir uns doch nicht entgehen lassen?“<br/>
Sofort saß ich kerzengerade am Sofa. „Eine richtige Gruppe? Nicht nur Silfried mit seiner Ziehharmonika?“<br/>
Ferro nickte. <br/>
„Oh Calor, da müssen wir hin!“, quietschte ich vergnügt und sprang auf. „Was soll ich nur anziehen?“<br/>
„Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?“, fragte Calor und deutete in Richtung Küche.<br/>
Ich verdrehte die Augen. Das hatte ich schon vergessen. Es war ja nicht nur der verbrannte Kuchen. Ich hatte auch sonst kaum etwas der Zutaten weggeräumt.<br/>
Calor ergriff meinen Arm und zog mich in die Küche.<br/>
Ferro lachte ob des Anblicks und ergriff eines der Bücher, die neben dem Sofa auf einem kleinen Tisch lagen.</p><p><br/>
Es dauerte nicht lange und das Meiste war wieder fein säuberlich dort verstaut, wo es hingehörte.<br/>
Calor kratzte den Kuchen aus der Form. „Der ist wirklich fein säuberlich verbrannt. Kohle, durch und durch.“<br/>
Ich wandte mich um, um mich erneut zu entschuldigen. Ein Kichern entkam mir, als ich Calors Gesicht sah. <br/>
Er sah mich fragend an. <br/>
„Du hast da etwas...“, meinte ich und trat näher an ihn heran. Sanft wischte ich den Rußfleck von seiner Wange.<br/>
„Wir müssen uns wohl noch ein wenig fein machen, bevor wir zum Sonnenbaum gehen“, meinte ich leise.<br/>
Calor nickte und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Weißt du was, den Rest schaffe ich alleine. Geh schon mal vor uns suche dir etwas Hübsches zum Anziehen aus.“<br/>
Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen. <br/>
Ich huschte an Ferro vorbei, der das Buch abgelegt hatte und Calor kopfschüttelnd ansah. „Du lässt ihr viel zu viel durchgehen!“<br/>
Calor antwortete nur mit einem Seufzen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tarvoran verdient mehr, als nur diese Einführung in Ravennas Leben.<br/>In Krohensteig war er der Eigentümer von "Tarvorans transmutastischer Träumerei", einem Magieladen. Er selbst hält sich von aktiver Magie fern und kümmert sich lieber um Verzauberungen und magischen Artefakten. Trotzdem kann er Ravenna helfen, sich mit ihrer Magie auseinander zu setzen.</p><p>Im Moment habe ich nicht die Energie, mich mit diesem Storyarc weiter zu befassen. Dabei sollte noch so viel passieren *seufz*</p><p>Ravenna und ihre Jungs bekommen einen Auftrag von Tarvoran und werden in die Wildnis geschickt.<br/>Das Trio wird zum Quartett.<br/>Ravenna muss sich mit ihren Kräften auseinandersetzen.<br/>Ein wichtiges Artefakt wird gefunden und löst bei Ravenna eine Vision aus.</p><p>Doch diese Details ihrer Vergangenheit müssen noch warten.<br/>Der nächste Teil von Ravennas Geschichte beschreibt bereits ihre Erlebnisse in meiner D&amp;D Kampagne.<br/>"Friede": https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564158/chapters/64759540</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>